Powerful Being of the Wizarding World
by ScentlessPsychopath
Summary: This story has us following the life of Tsubaki Natatsuka, an extremely powerful being. She goes to Hogwarts during the Marauders Arc, and becomes friends with Severus Snape. (DISCLAIMER: The wizarding world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling!)(DISCLAIMER 2: This is an AU of the original story, so some aspects are similar, but most are different and therefore, not cannon.)
1. Chapter 1- Tsubaki Natatsuka

**DISCLAIMER: The wonderful wizarding world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and I am in no way saying that I own it.**

 **Hope you enjoy reading this silly fanfic!**

.

Unknown to the rest of the world, there stood a lonely figure. A girl seemingly in her teens. Her long, jet-black hair fluttered in the wind as she sat there. Pondering about why life had to be so cruel. Her name? _Tsubaki Kaminari Natatsuka._

Tsubaki's parents found her to be a disappointment. Worthless. She had been driven insane by them, grew empty, and learned not to trust anyone. She was depressed, something no one could fix after all those years of torture.

That's why, when she became eleven, all schools wanted her. Because she was forced to be smart, to get good grades. However, there was only one school invitation she was interested in.

 _Hogwarts._

She had no idea a such place even existed, and why they would want to recruit a muggle like her. Yes, she knew the word. She knew quite a lot about the magic world, surprisingly. So she would take no other school. And her parents knew this. They could not keep fighting against her. So they agreed. As long as she was learning from somewhere. And not coming home.

And by nearly the end of summer, they had moved to London, and there she was, waiting.

 _Bang. Bang. Bang._

Someone was knocking quite loud on their new door. And then, as Tsubaki had suspected, there stood a giant, burly man who had knocked their door down.

"Why hullo, yeh must be Tsubaki Natatsuka. The one everyone's been talkin' bout. Sorry 'bout yer door." The man greeted, as he saw Tsubaki on the couch. Her parents came rushing down. Her mother seemed surprised. "Um, hello. Here to pick up... Her?" Mrs. Natatsuka said nervously. The man nodded. "Names' Hagrid. I'm the Hogwarts gamekeeper. C'mon, Tsubaki, off we go." Hagrid gestured to Tsubaki, who nodded. She followed Hagrid out the door without another word to her parents.

"Aight. Yeh don' need much explainin', right?"

Tsubaki shook her head. "I know all about that world already." She said quietly.

"Good then. We're goin' to Diagon Alley. To get yer things o' course."

And they sped off through London's streets, until they reached a place called "The Leaky Cauldron". Thats where Tsubaki and Hagrid got off.

"Wait till yeh see it, everyone'll wanna meet you."

"Why?"

"Oh righ', yeh dunno." Hagrid laughed a pity laugh. Tsubaki had half the mind to glare, but decided not to. "Yer the most powerful being in existence!"

Tsubaki gasped, as if it were a real surprise. Of course, she didn't know. "I-" Tsubaki was about to say something but shut up, as they had just entered the place. To no one's surprise, the bar fell silent as she walked in, nervous, her bangs covering one eye. (There was some kind of strange scar on her eye.)

"It can't be!"

"Is it really her?"

"Can it be? Tsubaki Natatsuka?"

Whispers spread throughout the bar. Tsubaki looked slightly embarrassed, which Hagrid took note of. "It's alrigh' Tsubaki. No one here's yer enemy." Hagrid tried to comfort her. It did not work very well, as previously mentioned, Tsubaki had lost her ability to trust.

So instead, she just stood there. After a moment, Hagrid seemed to sense her uncomfortableness, and led her to a brick wall.

To Tsubaki's surprise, Hagrid pulled out an umbrella, and tapped a few bricks. Suddenly, a hole began to shape in the wall.

"Welcome, Tsubaki, to Diagon Alley."


	2. Chapter 2- Diagon Alley

**DISCLAIMER: The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and I am in no way saying that I own it.**

Chapter 2~

"Welcome, Tsubaki, to Diagon Alley."

The bricks had a perfect entrance in them now, and Tsubaki and Hagrid walked through. The street was bustling with wizards and witches, children and adults. There were many shops, most looked very interesting.

"Alrigh', Tsubaki?" Hagrid asked. Tsubaki nodded. They went forward as Hagrid pulled out a small, crumpled peice of paper.

"Now let's see... We'll go get yer robes first." Hagrid said, and led Tsubaki toward a store. She was very unfamiliar with this place, so she was glad Hagrid was there.

(And if ur asking, "What about Gringotts?", Tsubaki already got her gold the day before.)

She and Hagrid entered the store. There was a woman there, measuring a student. "G'mornin, I'm here with Tsubaki today." Hagrid called to the woman. The woman's head jerked up at the mention of Tsubaki. "Goodness, can it be-" But before the woman could finish, Tsubaki nodded and said, "Tsubaki Natatsuka? Yup, that's me." Hagrid smiled, and told her he needed to do something, and told her to wait there and get her robes. She nodded, and stood to the side of the shop.

While the woman was in the back, the male student noticed her. "So, you're Natatsuka?" The boy said. Tsubaki took note that he had messy, short back hair, and glasses. Tsubaki nodded. "Oh wow," The boy gasped. "I can't believe I just met the most powerful being on earth."

"Mhmm." Tsubaki mumbled, as she picked at her way too dry nails. "Really need to get them done." She muttered to herself.

"My name is James Potter. I'm a descendent of the Potter family." The Potter boy said. Tsubaki mumbled a "Neat." Then went back to picking at her nails. The Potter boy seemed to want to have a conversation with Tsubaki. "So, what house you wanna be in at Hogwarts?" He asked. Tsubaki shrugged. "Dunno. Slytherin, maybe." She replied. Potter gasped. "Why Slytherin? I wanna be in Gryfindor, "where dwel the brave at heart"! Like my father always said." He stated. Tsubaki showed no interest in wanting to have a conversation. "Good for you, Potter." Tsubaki said simply.

Potter backed off a little on conversation-starting after that. Finally, the shop owner came out with the Potter boy's robes. "See ya at Hogwarts then, Natatsuka!" Potter waved as he headed out.

Finally, after they had gotten almost everything, it was time to buy a wand. She and Hagrid entered a shop called "Olivander's".

Olivander, as it turns out, was a strange man. But he was nice. She left with a very nice wand (thirteen inches, Rookwood, the core was Phoenix tail) and Olivander wished her good luck.

After they had finished shopping, Hagrid took Tsubaki to the Three Broomsticks for a drink of butterbeer. (They did have some trouble though, when a couple of drunk men asked Tsubaki if she wanted a drink with them. She DID look older than she was.)

"Well, I'll see yer tomorrow. Platform nine an' three quarters." They bid their temporary farewells.


	3. Chapter 3- Enemies at King's Cross

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fascinating world of Harry Potter that J.K. Rowling created, and I do not say I do.**

Chapter 3~

Days later, Tsubaki was in the King's Cross train station again.

She looks around for a way to get onto the platform when- oh, lovely- she spots that Potter boy. _Ah well,_ she thought, _there's no one else to ask._ So she walks up to the Potter's. Immediately, the Potter boy notices her. "Natatsuka! What a wonderful coincidence, seeing you here!" He happily says. "Yeah yeah. You know how to get onto the platform?" This question was directed at Potter's mother. "Oh yes! Just walk into the wall between platforms nine and ten!" Mrs. Potter directs, sounding a bit overwhelmed by Tsubaki's presence.

Ignoring the Potter boy's calls to wait, she runs through the barrier. And there it was. Platform nine and three quarters, the Hogwarts Express.

Seconds after, the Potter boy cones running through too.

Tsubaki sighs, mumbles something about not having a minute to herself, and gets onto the train early.

While looking for a good compartment, she comes across a boy, not much older than that Potter boy, with greasy black hair and a slightly hooked nose. He was sitting alone just reading his book, and suddenly, Tsubaki found herself entering his compartment.

"Ohaiyo. May I sit here with you?" Tsubaki asks, using a bit of her Japanese. The boy looks up, blushes a bit and looks back at his book, nodding.

Tsubaki did something she hadn't done in a while. She smiled. Then she took the seat across from him. "My name's Tsub-" "I know who you are, Natatsuka." The boy interrupts.

Tsubaki shrugged. "I get that a lot. Call me Tsubaki."

"I'm Severus. Severus Snape." He said, and he looked up.

"Sev! Can I call you that?"

"N- Oh fine. But just you, Natatsu- Tsubaki."

Tsubaki smiled at Sev again, and she pulled out a sketchpad from her case, and started drawing. Sev pretended to be still reading his book, but they both knew that he was watching Tsubaki draw.

It wasn't a long time until others started piling into the train. And of course, Potter.

"Hello, Natatsuka!" Potter greeted as he slid open the door to their compartment. He frowned slightly when he saw that Severus was also there. "Come sit with me and some pals I met!" Potter urged, but Tsubaki wouldn't budge. "No, you may not sit here, now get out." Severus glared at Potter. Potter glared back. "C'mon, Natatsuka, don't sit with this slime hair git." Potter growled. "I'm fine where I am, Potter." Tsubaki growled back, temporarily keeping her temper. Potter finally gave up, and left to go sit in his compartment.

"Annoying much?" Severus snarled after Potter. Tsubaki laughed, and Severus broke into a smile too.

.

A voice called over the train, "Please prepare, we will be arriving in five minutes."


	4. Chapter 4- Dormitories and Houses

**DISCLAIMER: The wonderful world of Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, and I do not claim to own it.**

Chapter 4~

"Please gather your belongings and leave them on the train, the train will arrive in five minutes."

"Ah well, that's our cue." Tsubaki shrugged as she put her sketchpad into her bag. Severus did the same with his book.

When the train finally came to a stop, Tsubaki was glad. She hated sitting in one place for a long time. Tsubaki and Severus both got up, and they filed out of the train and into Hogsmeade, a small village. Immediately, to no one's surprise, Potter and another messy black-haired boy came running up to them. "You changed your mind yet, Natatsuka?" He asked. Tsubaki gave him an empty look and shook her head. "Pity. If you hung out with us, that'd be better than hanging out with ole Snivilly here." Potter scoffed, clearly expecting her to change her mind. "I'm Sirius Black, nice to meet you." The other boy, Black, stuck his hand out to Tsubaki and spoke. However, it was Severus who answered. "She's not interested. C'mon Tsubaki, everyone else is heading toward the boats, lets go get one together." He snarled at the boys and grabbed Tsubaki's arm. Tsubaki threw one last piercing glare over her shoulder at them, and set off with Severus to go get a boat together.

Luckily, They were slightly early, and ended up getting an empty boat. They chatted for a while, until more students came. A thin boy named Remus Lupin and a redhead girl called Lily Evans ended up having to sit with them. They all got to know each other on the boat ride, and once they got off, they were practically best friends.

For some odd reason, most boys had a liking for Tsubaki, which Severus scowled at.

At the entrance to what seemed like a large dining hall, they met a tall and serious teacher called Professor McGonagall who led them into the dining hall. She instructed them to stand there until they were called up to a hat called the Sorting Hat.

"Williams, Olivia" was called up, and the hat screamed "RAVENCLAW!". "Miller, Noah" was in "HUFFLEPUFF!", "Thompson, Isabella" was in Hufflepuff, "Diaz, Charlotte" was in "GRYFINDOR!", "Garcia, Samuel" was in Ravenclaw, and the list went on, and then, there was "Snape, Severus", and Severus smiled at Tsubaki, they wished each other good luck, and he went to the Sorting Hat. Almost immediately, the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" and off he went. The rest of the names blurred by, Potter and Black got their wish and were put into Gryfindor, and finally, there was "Natatsuka, Tsubaki". Everyone gasped, and murmurs of "Is it really her?" "Did she just say... Natatsuka?" as Tsubaki went up.

" _Hmm, how curious,_ " a small voice said. " _Powerful, are you?"_

 _No idea._ Tsubaki thought.

" _You are brave, but empty. You are clever and smart. You are mostly loyal, but you cannot trust others."_

 _True, I guess._ Tsubaki made a slight shrug.

 _"Guess it better be..._ SLYTHERIN!"

"Yes!" Tsubaki murmured under her breath, and the Slytherins cheered. "Suck on that! We got Natatsuka!" a Slytherin yelled. Tsubaki went and took a seat next to Severus.

Lily Evans and Remus Lupin, the two they met on the boat ride, were both in Gryfindor. Severus cursed under his breath.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her parchment and took the Sorting hat, and food appeared on the plates. This nearly scared the hell out of Tsubaki. "Holy sh**!" She cursed in a whisper. Severus laughed.

* * *

Once the feast was over, the Slytherin prefect, a tall dark-blonde boy named Lucius Malfoy, lead them to their dormitory. Sadly, the boys dorm and girls dorm were separate, so Tsubaki and Severus were separated.

Tsubaki ended up sharing a dorm with Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Andromeda Black, three triplet sisters. Severus shared a dorm with Lucius Malfoy, and a couple other boys they didn't now the names of.

Narcissa and Bellatrix sometimes teased her about her being muggle-born, but they didn't dare to bully her because she was very powerful. Andromeda was the nicest out of the three sisters, and sometimes it was nice sharing a dorm with them.

Tsubaki woke up earliest out of all of them, because she was used to school being at six in the morning, and a ten minute drive, then always realized that this was Hogwarts, not home. So instead, she got dressed and went down to the Slytherin common room. Severus was there too, reading a book. Tsubaki went up behind him and said, "Boo!"

Severus nearly jumped up. Then he saw Tsubaki giggling, and he plopped back down. Tsubaki sat down next to him, still giggling slightly. "Jeez Tsu, don't scare me like that." He said. Tsubaki nodded and smiled. She then pulled out her sketchpad out of thin air, and a quill. "How do you do that?" Severus gasped. "Hmm. Dunno. Maybe has something to do with me being 'powerful'." Tsubaki smirked. They shared a laugh, and Severus watched Tsubaki draw for a while before everyone else came down and it was time for breakfast.

They saw Lily and Remus while walking to the Great Hall, and they joined them for a while until they had to go to different house tables. Lily murmured something about that being a stupid rule before she and Remus went to join the Gryfindors.

Schedules were being passed out, and owls came too. Tsubaki's owl, Kaminari- named after her middle name, translates to "thunder" in Japanese, which she had long before Hogwarts letters- came swooping in and landed on her shoulder. "That your owl, Tsu?" Severus pointed to Kaminari. Tsubaki nodded. She didn't receive letters very often, so the owl had very little to do. Tsubaki picked up a sausage and gave it to Kaminari, who happily gobbled it up. Then she flew back to the Owlery.

Tsubaki looked over her schedule. Charms, Flying Lessons, Lunch, Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not too bad. "What'd you get, Sev?" Tsubaki asked Severus, leaning over to see his schedule. "Transfiguration, Flying, Lunch, Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Similar." He smiled, looking over her schedule. "I wonder what Lily and Remus have." Tsubaki said, finishing up her breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5- Classes

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, and I do not claim to.**

* * *

Chapter 5~

Tsubaki and Severus walked down the hall together, though they had to separate for their first class. Tsubaki, unlike others, did not carry around a big bulky bag, as she could make her things appear out of thin air. Severus often joked to her about being jealous of this ability, because he had to carry around a heavy bag.

Tsubaki headed toward Charms, where she sat next to Remus. "Hello, Remus!" Tsubaki greeted the boy cheerfully. "O-Oh, hello Tsubaki." Remus said timidly.

Behind her, someone tapped on Tsubaki's shoulder. Tsubaki spun around. "Oh, its you." She said dully, when she saw the Potter boy and his companion, Black. This time, there was another boy sitting with them. He was dirty blond, and slightly fat. He smiled at her and blushed like everyone else did. _Sev would like to hear about this._ She thought.

"Honestly, Natatsuka. The company you keep." Potter sneered at Remus, who quickly turned to his desk. Tsubaki growled. "I could say the same about you, **Potter**." Tsubaki sneered back. "Remus is a way better friend than you ever could be. Honestly, GET A LIFE."

It seemed as though Potter couldn't find a comeback. Tsubaki glared at him, and turned back to Remus. "Don't listen to those air-headed gits. Its them who need to get better company." She comforted. "Hey! We can still hear you!" Black said. "That's the point, you sh**head." She said back. Soon enough, their teacher came in and took over.

Their first lesson was the Lumos charm, which makes light appear from your wand. However, instead of her wand, Tsubaki was capable of producing light right at her fingertips. She could hear Potter scowl and say she was a show off behind her. _Like you aren't._ Tsubaki rolled her eyes. She then went on to help Remus with his.

At the end of the lesson, Tsubaki and Remus met Severus and Lily after the first class and together, they went to the field for their next lesson.

* * *

The first thing Madam Hooch, the flight instructor, had them do, was stick their hands over their brooms and yell, "Up!"

To no one's surprise, Tsubaki's was the first one in her hand. In fact, it kind of teleported. Potter kept on mumbling to himself that she was cheating, since he had none of his little group around to whisper to. Severus smiled at her. The next broom up was Severus's. Then there was Lily's. And last, there was Remus. "Oh wow, look! Loopy Lupin has his wittle broom!" Potter laughed. Tsubaki teleported behind him and kicked his back so that he fell down. She then teleported back to her spot next to Severus and Remus. Severus smirked, Remus looked flustered, and Lily shook her head disapprovingly, but couldn't help smiling. The four friends shared a laugh as Potter got back up.

"You think its funny, do you?" He growled at Tsubaki. "Oh no. I don't," Tsubaki smiled. "I think its hilarious."

The rest of the class broke into laughter too.

Madam Hooch calmed everyone down, and told them to mount their brooms. "On the count of three, you push off the ground. One... two... thr-" Before she could finish, Potter pushed off. Madam Hooch looked outraged. "JAMES POTTER! YOU GET DOWN HERE **NOW**!"

By the time she had gotten Potter safely off his broom and down to the ground, it was time to go.

* * *

The four of them sat as close as possible at lunch, and they mostly poked fun of each other, and (in Lily's case) talked about classes.

* * *

In Transfiguration, which Tsubaki took by herself, the only available seat was by Black. So Tsubaki tried to get out of Transfiguration, but eventually gave up- Professor McGonagall wasn't buying any of her excuses- and sat as far away as possible from Black, mostly focusing on her notes. When it was time to Transfigure a match into a needle, Black spoke. "Natatsuka, right? I don't think we've ever gotten properly introduced. I-"

" _Ericiu_ -" Tsubaki was in the middle of Transfiguring her match. "We don't need to be 'properly introduced', I know who you are. I know WHAT you are. You're with that Potter boy, that immature little git." She interrupted, looking up at Black with her piercing, calm glare.

"Now if you'll excuse me," She added. " _Erecius mutalio!_ "

Tsubaki's match turned into a needle. She had half the mind to stab Black with it. Instead, she made her wand disappear again, levitated the needle with her blueish-hued natural magic, and went up to McGonagall's desk. She looked surprised, both at Tsubaki's levitation magic, and the fact that she had done it so quickly. She took the needle from Tsubaki, gave her a smile, and showed it to the class. "May I have your attention! Miss Natatsuka has successfully done it. Take ten points to Slytherin." McGonagall held it up, but when she gave the points, she looked a little reluctant. Possibly because she was head of Gryfindor house.

* * *

It was time for possibly Tsubaki's favorite class, Potions. Severus joined her and they walked to Professor Slughorn's classroom together.

"If it isn't the Star Duo! Welcome." The professor half-sneered, half-joked. They took a seat next to each other. Across from them was that dirty blond boy from earlier. Tsubaki glared at him, and he made a small squeak. Tsubaki, he clearly thought, was not a person to be messed with.

They were making a potion to cure boils this class, and Tsubaki and Severus got it correct first try. The other boy's, however, blew up, and Tsubaki couldn't help smirking.

* * *

Last class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, which she had with Severus again.

Luckily, none of Potter's group was in this class with them. Their teacher, Professor Wilson, taught them about the shield spell. Which, of course, Tsubaki was able to do without a wand anyway, and all the time without realizing it too, except her's allowed people she trusted and liked in.

* * *

"Phew." Tsubaki sighed as she walked into the Slytherin common room, plopping herself down on the couch. Severus sat down next to her.

"What a day." Severus laughed.

"Welp, I gotta go. Girls dorm. Andromeda might worry if I come too late. Ha." Tsubaki waved and set off for the girls dormitory, leaving Severus alone in the common room.

 _Thump. Thump._

Severus, who had fallen asleep in the common room reading, heard these noises and awoke.

 _Thump. Thump._

Someone was there.

 _Thump. Thump._

Silence.

"Hello, Snivellus."

 _Whack!_


	6. Chapter 6- The True Power of Tsubaki

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Tsubaki and the few character names in the beginning. Oh, and the plot, I guess.**

* * *

 _Whack._

Tsubaki bolted upright. Something wasn't right. Where was that sound coming from? Her wolf-like ears hardly lied to her.

 _Omph._

Different sound this time. There was definitely something wrong. No one in the Slytherin dormitory was up this late.

She slid out of bed silently, creaked open the door, and went outside. With a silent _snap_ of her fingers, she was invisible. Tsubaki made her way down to the common room, one stair at a time. Ever since that time she fell backwards down the stars in New York, she was paranoid around stairs.

She went a tiny bit faster, and there it was. In the common room, she saw them.

It was, to no one's surprise, that Potter boy and his companion, Black. Potter was holding a silvery sheet of fabric, and Black was beating up... Severus.

Tsubaki snapped her fingers, ran toward them, and midair-kicked Potter right in the face. "Wha-"

She spun her foot around, and kicked Black in the neck with her heel, causing him to fly backward, the little potion in his hands spilled all over him.

Severus got to his feet. His arm was clearly bruised, and he was paler than usual. "Sorry I'm late." Tsubaki breathed to Severus. He smiled. "Thanks, Tsu."

"How CUTE." Potter huffed, clearly struggling to get to his feet. The force of Tsubaki's kicks, both Potter and Black had to admit, were abnormally strong for a female. Potter whipped out his wand. Black, still on the floor, followed his lead.

"You think that's cute?" Tsubaki sneered. She slowly inched forward toward them. Potter and Black found themselves being pushed back by air. "Let me show you cute."

Potter and Black were being pushed farther and farther, closer to the wall. Tsubaki's shield was so strong, it could be used as a weapon. Her black, empty eyes were gleaming a dangerous red. "You know what's cute?"

The boys were now up against the wall, almost unable to breathe by the strength of Tsubaki's shield. "The fact that you can't even breathe in my presence." There was a dangerous and threatening tone in her voice. Her eye gleamed brighter.

"Wanna know why I hide one eye?" She looked down at them, about to push back the curtain of hair covering her right eye.

"Whoo hoo! You show those blood traitors!"

Bellatrix Black was standing in the common room. Everyone whipped around to stare at her. "Oh, um... Hello Bella." Tsubaki said. "Oh, no! Keep going!" Bellatrix almost pouted. Tsubaki's shield flickered for a moment, then disappeared entirely, leaving Potter and Black huffing on the floor.

"Aww c'mon. You're no fun." Bellatrix said, then went back up to her dorm.

 _Sigh._ "You." Tsubaki turned to Potter and Black, with authority in her voice. "I see you trying to hurt my friends again, you'll be dead before you can even beg for mercy. How did you even get through?!"

"Password's... simple. *huff* Really... guessable... *huff* Horned... serpent... Right?" Black looked up at her, trying to catch his breath, and smiled. "Scram." Tsubaki snarled, and pointed at the exit. They didn't need telling twice. They ran out, stumbling and tripping.

Severus put his arm around Tsubaki. "That... was amazing!" He said. "'Course Sev. Anytime. You're my best friend for a reason." She smiled back. "Now promise me something. NEVER. Fall asleep in the common room."

* * *

The next day after breakfast, Lily ran up to them.

"I heard from that Potter bloke that you guys got into a fight! Are you okay?" Lily grabbed Tsubaki by the shoulders. "Don't you mean what did we do to him?" Tsubaki asked. "No, I don't care about him, that git! I care about you guys though!" Lily hugged Tsubaki, then hugged Severus. Tsubaki could see Potter glaring, so she stuck her tongue out at him, and gave him the middle finger. "We're fine Lily, really! Tsubaki is very good at defense!" Severus guarantied her. "Oh thank goodness!" Lily sighed, and let go.

Lily shot a glare over her shoulder at Potter, Black, and that other boy, before ushering Tsubaki and Severus out of the Great Hall. "Right. I've been meaning to tell you. Remus joined Potter's group." Lily said. "What?!" Tsubaki whisper-screamed. "I know! When he started hanging out with them today, I nearly lost my mind!" Lily said. "So? Who cares about him?" Severus said calmly. "Sev! He's our friend!" Tsubaki shrieked, clearly shocked. "Wrong, he's **your** friend." Severus stated in a matter-of-fact way. Tsubaki face palmed, and Lily shook her head.

The days and classes went by as usual, only Potter stopped bothering them so much, and Remus starting taking seats with Potter's group instead. Tsubaki once again skyrocketed at every subject.

Before they knew it, it was Christmas break.


	7. Chapter 7- Fights for Christmas!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't and do not claim to own anything in this story besides Tsubaki, and the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 7~

"Are you guys staying for Christmas break?" Tsubaki asked Lily and Severus.

The trio was in the library, studying for final exams because Lily had said that if they didn't, she would leave them in the freezing cold. The snow was beautiful for Tsubaki, as she has never before in her life seen snow. Severus and Lily thought she was crazy for liking snow, as they had seen it every winter.

"I am." Severus said without looking up from his book.

"I'm not, sorry guys. I've got stuff to give to Petunia and my parents." Lily said.

"S' okay. Me and Sev will be fine." Tsubaki shrugged, not taking her eyes off her book. They were so caught up in studying that they didn't even notice the appearance of Remus. "Um, h-hello." He said, which caught their attention. "Oh Remus," Tsubaki still felt sourly about him, "how **nice** of you to remember we existed. By the sound of it, I bet you even forgot what your former friends looked like."

Remus flushed. "Oh lay off, Tsubaki." Lily urged. Severus looked as if he couldn't care less. "I-I have something to tell you." Remus said nervously, beckoning for them to follow him. "You wait here, Sev." Tsubaki said before she followed Lily and Remus.

Once they got to a deserted area, Remus stopped. "G-Guys, I'm a w-werewolf." He stammered. Lily gasped. "Mhmm, that's nice." Tsubaki said, with no expression. "You're not surprised?" Remus asked. Tsubaki shook her head. I could tell from the moment I met you on that boat. Not only werewolves have amazing senses, you know." Tsubaki rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you tell us- tell ME- before?" Lily said in her worried-friend voice. "I-I thought I'd lose you. You guys were such good friends, I-"

"Oh really?" Tsubaki cut off Remus. Her tone changed to an annoyed voice, and she crossed her arms, looking sour. "Really Remus? If we were... such good friends, why did you dump us?"

"No, I-"

"Pathetic! You git, I trusted you!"

"Tsu, you're getting it wrong, I-"

"SHUT IT!" Tsubaki snapped. "Not everyone is like you, you know! Not everyone gets everything handed to them on a silver platter! Not everyone get things spoon fed to them! You disgusting little traitor-"

"TSUBAKI!" Lily looked angry, but on the verge of tears at the same time. "Control yourself!"

"I will not! F***ing disgusting little traitor, I will make you suffer if its the last thing I-"

"SHUT UP!" Sirius Black came from behind, wand pointing at Tsubaki.

Then, it happened. Sirius ran up to Tsubaki, and struck her across the face. The hair that was covering her right eye was whipped to the side. Wide eyed, and clearly shaken, Tsubaki put a hand over her cheek and slowly turned to face him. On that eye, there was a vertical scar right on top of it. The pupil was very thin, and it was white. The surrounding areas that were supposed to be white were black. And most of all, there was a piercing red glow emerging from it.

Black yelled out in pain, as if he'd been _crucio_ d.

Tsubaki took this opportunity and ran for it. She ran back into the library. "Hey, TSUBAKI!" Severus called out. He grabbed onto the trim of her robes. Finally, she gave in and collapsed into his arms. Her hair fell back into place, but her cheek was still red and she still looked as though she'd been tortured. Severus pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, Tsu. You're safe. Now tell me who did this." Severus comforted, still hugging her. "Sirius... Sirius Black..." Tsubaki's voice seemed shaken. _Damn that foul git!_ He thought furiously. He was going to make him pay for what he had done to Tsubaki.

* * *

"BLACK!" Severus yelled down the hall leading to the Gryfindor dormitory. "You coward! Come face me!"

Finally, the portrait hole flung open and there stood Sirius Black. "Why if it isn't old Snivelly." He sneered. Severus pulled him by the collar and punched him in the face. "COWARD! What type of man hits a vulnerable woman?!" Severus screamed. Black had been knocked to the ground. "Is this about your little girlfriend, that Natatsuka?" Black laughed. "SHUT UP, YOU COWARDLY GIT!" Severus punched him again.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" Black sneered again, as he wiped the blood that was trickling down the corner of his mouth.

A soft voice said, "Sev?" From behind them.

A timid looking Tsubaki stepped out from the shadows holding a lantern. "C'mon Sev, git's not worth our time."

Severus scowled at Black one last time, and went after Tsubaki.

* * *

However, Sirius knew that he was wrong for hitting Tsubaki. And he wanted to apologize, but she just seemed so timid, frightened, and innocent every time he would approach her. He knew it was a cowardly thing to do, but Snivillus couldn't complain, he bullied Remus. Black shook his head, got up, and went back into his common room with a " _Hibiscus!_ "

* * *

"You WHAT?!" Tsubaki nearly shouted after Severus had told her what he was doing.

"I did it for you!" Severus explained.

"Sev, I appreciate it and all, but I don't need protection. I can fight my own battles."

Severus nodded, a little hesitant. Ever since Black hit her, she'd been acting a little different. "C'mon Sev, let's go back to our dormitory." Tsubaki looked like she was worried. She shook her head, and lead Severus back to their dormitory. But what Tsubaki was worried about wasn't the fact that Black had hit her...

It was the fact that he'd seen her eye.


	8. Chapter 8- Through the Eyes of Sirius

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing besides Tsubaki and the plot belongs to me.**

* * *

 _Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead._

 _~(Secret by The Pierces)_

Chapter 8~

 **THROUGH THE EYES OF SIRIUS**

Ever since seeing Tsubaki's eye had caused him as much pain as if he'd been _crucio_ d, he had wanted to see what it was.

Sure, maybe he had been wrong to hit her, but she had been insulting his Moony.

He shook his head and went to the Gryfindor dormitory.

When he opened the door, James and Peter had been waiting for him. "What happened mate? When Moony came in, he wouldn't speak to either of us." James asked, gesturing toward Remus's bed. "Ah well, lets just say it nice and simple... I slapped Tsubaki." Sirius sighed.

"You WHAT?!" Peter sounded like he might fall off his bed. Sirius nodded. "Like, right across the face. Saw her eye and everything." He mimed it.

James face palmed. "I get you're standing up for Moony, but why that? You could've just sent a couple spells to her direction, she could block those."

"I think that's the point. I don't want her to block them." Sirius shrugged.

"Well? What did her eye look like?" Peter asked.

"Don't you DARE." Remus whipped back his curtain and snarled.

"You're still standing up for her?" Sirius said, outraged.

"Well, use your brains, Padfoot! If I were to run off and become friends with someone you hated, would you be very happy?" Remus said.

"Well, no, but-"

"Exactly! I don't blame Tsubaki. She was outraged that I became friends with people she hated!"

They all sat in silence for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Sirius said. "C'mon, we'd best get some sleep."

* * *

"BLACK!"

Sirius awoke, startled. Someone was screaming his name.

"You coward! Come face me!"

Coward? Him? Sirius snorted. There were never a pair of words that didn't suit each other as much.

 _Guess I'd better go down._ He thought, before hopping off the bed. He jogged down to the common room and swung open the portrait.

Severus was standing there. "Why if it isn't old Snivelly." Sirius sneered. Severus pulled him by the collar and punched him across the face. Sirius fell to the floor. "COWARD! What kind of man hits a vulnerable woman?!" Severus screamed at him. "Is this about your girlfriend? That Natatsuka girl?" Sirius laughed. "SHUT UP YOU COWARDLY GIT!" Severus punched him again. "Hit a nerve, did I?" Sirius sneered again, wiping blood off the corner of his mouth.

"Sev?" A soft and frail voice said behind them.

A timid looking Tsubaki stepped out from the shadows holding a lantern. "C'mon Sev, he's not worth our time." Severus scowled again, and followed Tsubaki.

Sirius got up, wiped the remaining blood off his mouth, and went back inside the dormitory. He opened the door and quietly crept into his bed.


	9. Chapter 9- The End of Year One

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me besides Tsubaki and the weird plot-line I somehow invented.**

 **Yes, there will be LGBT action happening later on in the series. Don't like it, you can leave it. Also, many things may be different than the original world of Harry Potter, but whatever. This is an alternate universe.**

* * *

Chapter 9~

Andromeda and Tsubaki were walking down the hall to their next class, when Black approached them.

"Um, hi 'Dromeda. Natatsuka, I need to talk to you." He greeted them. Andromeda stared at Black for a while, eyebrows raised in confusion and slight mistrust, and walked away. "Tsubaki, I-"

"Don't call me by my first name. I'll never get used to it." Tsubaki cut across him, starting to speed up.

"Okay then, Natatsuka. I'm-"

Tsubaki walked even faster, and Black was struggling to keep up, Tsubaki was fast. "Wait up!" Black chased after her.

She walked into the Potions classroom, and took her spot next to Severus and Lily. Severus glared at him. "Natatsuka, I-"

"Mister Black." Professor Slughorn said behind them. "I believe this is not your classroom?"

"Yes, but-"

"OUT." Slughorn pointed to the door.

Black grunted, then went out the door, saying something like " _Git._ " under his breath that only Tsubaki's sensitive ears could hear. She rolled her eyes and got to work on her potion.

* * *

"Natatsuka-" Black tried to follow Tsubaki, but got kicked out of the DADA classroom by Professor Wilson, who didn't particularly like him.

Black snarled as he marched out of the door.

Luckily, they were in different dormitories, so Black couldn't talk to her after classes.

"What did Black want?" Severus sneered, clearly still angry. "Who knows? Potter's group is always weird." Tsubaki shrugged, doing her Potions homework with him in the Slytherin common room. "You know this one? I agree." Severus added, while he showed her his paper. "Exactly. The stomach of a goat." Tsubaki replied, pointing to question five. "Thanks Tsu, you're really smart." Severus smiled at Tsubaki, scribbling down an answer with his quill on his paper.

"Done. Suppose I'll go up to my dorm. Night, Sev." Tsubaki said as she gathered her papers, quill, and started up the stairs. "Don't stay down here too long." Tsubaki reminded poking her head back downstairs, then disappeared up again. Severus smiled, Tsubaki- and Lily- were the only two people that could make him laugh and smile.

That's why he wanted to protect them- forever.

* * *

Tsubaki yawned, and awakened to a new day. _Right,_ she thought happily, _today's the first day of winter break!_

She leapt out of bed, landing on the cold floor with a loud _thump._

"Goodness, Natatsuka," Narcissa yawned too, "why are you up so early? We're on break!"

"Gotta go down to the Great Hall to greet Lily." Tsubaki said brightly.

"Right," Narcissa muttered, "you're friends with that Gryfindor mudblood."

Tsubaki heard this, but did her best to ignore Narcissa. She got off her bed, met Severus in the common room, and they walked off together to the Great Hall. Lily was already there, clearly waiting to see if they'd come see her off. She was clutching her luggage in one hand, and her jacket and Gryfindor scarf in the other. "Hey Lily! Hope you have a good Christmas! Say hi to your parents for me!" Tsubaki said as she pulled Lily into a hug. "Yeah, what she said." Severus said, clearly feeling too awkward to also give Lily a hug. "I will! See you guys after break!" Lily waves, then sets off to the exit.

"C'mon Sev, lets go eat." Tsubaki grabbed Severus's arm and lead him to the Great Hall. They were about to sit down at the Slytherin table- which was mostly empty- when Remus jogged up to them. "Oh, its you." Severus mumbled, looking protective. Tsubaki crossed her arms, looking rather bored and slightly angry at the same time, said, "What do you want?"

"Look, Tsu, I'm very sorry about Pad- I mean, Sirius-"

"I am very aware of the ridiculous nicknames you gave each other." Tsubaki rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that's lovely. Um, I'm sorry about how he acted. He feels sorry too, he's been trying to apologize, but you've been avoiding him-"

"Don't blame this on her!" Severus snapped at Remus. Tsubaki put her hand on his shoulder as if to tell him to calm down.

"Sorry. Um, both of you." Remus said, looking rather nervous.

Tsubaki sighed. "Fine, fine. Whatever." She said.

When she saw that Remus looked overjoyed, she put her hand up and said, "Get this right- I don't hate you because you apologized, but I definitely still don't like you because you're a Gryfindor."

Remus flung his arms around her and said, "That will work."

Both Severus and Black- who just came- growled and snarled.

Tsubaki and Severus went to the Slytherin table, and Severus sat down with a scowl. "You are so weird! You AND Lily! That Lupin kid is so... strange! Why are you friends with him?" Severus said, in a tone of voice like he couldn't even believe what he was saying. "There's nothing wrong with Remus." Tsubaki shrugged, taking a bite out of her sandwich. Severus frowned at her, then ate his own.

* * *

Christmas came sooner than expected. Almost as fast as the school year. Tsubaki got Severus a scarf, and a friendship necklace. Tsubaki had the other half. Severus got Tsubaki chocolate (she was a chocoholic like Remus), and a green hair pin (some of her bangs wouldn't stay in place). As if a gesture of apology, Remus ended up getting her a fuzzy owl clip that she clipped onto her backpack (Severus disproved of this).

And almost as fast as it came, Christmas break ended, and they were now flooded with schoolwork, homework, and studying for the final exams that were months away.

Remus, Tsubaki, and Lily talked sometimes, and sometimes they would even study together in mostly silence.

* * *

And before they knew it, it was the end of first year. Tsubaki, Lily, and Remus passed their exams with top marks, Severus just below them, and Potter, Black, and the other kid just barely passing.

Soon, Tsubaki was on the train ride home (how wonderful.) with Severus and Lily.

"Can you believe how fast the year went by?" Lily sighed.

"Yes." Severus and Tsubaki said in unison.

"Well, I'm going to miss learning. I promise to write to you two."

"I promise to write to you, too." Tsubaki smiled to Lily and Severus.

"Not sure I'll be able to say the same," Severus said, "my parents won't stop arguing and I don't think me sending owls to my friends would make their day, exactly."

"Well, I'll come get you and we can stay at a hotel together or something." Tsubaki said.

"Would your parents let you? I'm not sure you'd even be allowed in a hotel." Lily said, worried.

"My parents don't give a damn about me. Besides, everyone says I look older than I am." Tsubaki shrugged.

"But, what about the money?" Lily said.

"Relax. I don't have money saved up for nothing." Tsubaki waved her off.

Lily looked doubtful. Severus laughed, as they reached Platform 9 3/4 again, signaling the end of the year.


	10. Chapter 10- Summer in Hotels and Letters

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me besides Tsubaki and the weird plot-line I somehow invented.**

 **Yes, there will be LGBT action happening later on in the series. Don't like it, you can leave it. Also, many things may be different than the original world of Harry Potter, but whatever. This is an alternate universe.**

* * *

Chapter 10~

Tsubaki was at her home in London, on her computer, bored as heck.

So she made up her mind, and sent a letter to Lily.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _Hello, Tsubaki here ^-^  
How are you? It's been really boring over here. Are you and Petunia still fighting? If so, tell her I said screw her. And be sure to tell her my status while at it, ha. I've made up my mind. I'm going to Sev's place to pick him up, and I'll find a place for us to stay. I can come pick you up while at it ^-^  
Do you know where he lives? Rhetorical question. I'm sending him an owl after I get your answer from Kaminari.  
Hope you have a good summer! See you at the platform.  
_

 _Tsubaki_

She took Kaminari from her cage, tied her letter to her foot, and sent her off to Lily's.

Lily's answer came in a few hours.

 _Hello, Tsubaki,_

 _I'm fine, thank you. Sorry to hear your summer hasn't been very eventful. Happy early birthday!  
Are you sure about staying at a hotel? I'm not sure that's a good idea. Yes, Petunia and I are still fighting, and no, I will not tell her that you said screw her. I have no idea where Severus lives. You might want to send him an owl. Make sure his parents don't get it though. I heard his father can get nasty.  
See you at the platform too!_

 _Lily_

Tsubaki smiled. She grabbed another paper and wrote to Severus.

 _Dear Sev,_

 _Konnichiwa from Tsubaki ^-^  
Hope you're okay. Where do you live? Send your reply as fast as possible with Kaminari. I will teleport over- Yes, teleport, not Aperate.- and come to get you whether you and your parents like it or not.  
See you!_

 _Tsu_

She tied the letter to Kaminari, and sent her off.

Severus's reply came minutes later. Either he was really fast at writing, or they lived really close. Tsubaki took it off Kaminari's foot, put her back in her cage, and fed her.

 _Tsu,_

 _I live on Spinner's End, Cokeworth. I'm not entirely sure that's a good idea, but I know you won't listen to me either way. I'm not okay, but we'll talk soon, I guess._

 _Sev_

Tsubaki smiled again. She would set off tomorrow, she decided.

* * *

Tsubaki woke up at seven in the morning, and scribbled a note to her parents.

 _I have gone to go to my friend's. I will be fine, everyone knows how 'powerful' I am. No need to 'worry', I can get to King's Cross by myself just fine. I will teleport. Have a good rest of the summer._

 _Tsubaki_

She magically packed all her stuff (no wand, just some simple natural magic.) into her suitcase, took Kaminari in one hand, took all her muggle money, and teleported to Spinner's End.

A few seconds and a _whish_ and she was standing in front of a building she could only assume was Severus's house. Dragging her suitcase and Kaminari behind her, she approached the doorstep, and rung the doorbell. A tall and thin muscular man answered. He looked like he wanted to frighten Tsubaki, but Tsubaki, being Tsubaki, was immune to this and stared back at him with a blank face. "Ohaiyo. sorry to bother, but does Severus Snape live here?" Tsubaki asked. The man grunted, nodded, and shouted into the house, "SEVERUS! SOMEONE'S LOOKING FOR YOU!"

Seconds later, Severus sprinted down the stairs, and was at the doorway. he saw Tsubaki, and blushed slightly. "Got your things packed?" She asked Severus. "I'm sorry, what?" The man looked confused and angry at the same time. "Um, no, actually." Severus said nervously.

"Well then," Tsubaki said triumphantly, "may I come in?"

"Uh..." The man seemed now enraged and hesitant, but as Tsubaki gave off a threatening aura, said, "fine."

Tsubaki levitated her luggage and Kaminari's cage and went in the house, leaving the man at the doorstep looking very confused.

Severus lead her to his room, which was very messy. But with the flick of her finger, everything he needed organised itself into Severus's trunk, which Tsubaki also levitated.

"C'mon Sev." She said, as she lead Severus out the door. "Wait!" Called Severus's now-furious father. "You are NOT taking him anywhere without my permission!"

Tsubaki turned around, giving him her famous piercing-calm glare. "Oh really? Do you want to test that?" Tsubaki said in a threatening and haunting tone. He recoiled. "That's what I thought." Tsubaki turned away, grabbed Severus's arm, and teleported.

They were now facing a very tall structure, and on it said "Silver Villa Hotel" and had five tiny golden stars under it.

They themselves were in an alleyway, their floating luggage still behind them. "C'mon Sev, lets grab our luggage. We're still in muggle territory." Tsubaki instructed, grabbing her own. "My goodness, Tsu, you teleported us to a five-star hotel?!" Severus said, grabbing his trunk as well. Tsubaki nodded, as she made Kaminari and her cage invisible.

They walked in, and Severus was amazed. The lobby interior of Silver Villa was incredible. A fountain was in the middle, decorated with silvery-blue pebbles, and there was gold everywhere. Tsubaki seemed to have been here before, as the person at the desk said, "Ah, Miss Natatsuka! Back again!" and hugged her. "Hello, Mrs. Tzuyu." Tsubaki said politely.

(Credit for the name goes to Somin, my friend)

"Same room?" Mrs. Tzuyu asked, pulling out a pen, getting ready to write something down a large binder. "Sadly no. I have a friend with me today." Tsubaki explained. Severus nodded. "Ooh, a boyfriend?" Mrs. Tzuyu asked suggestively. "Oh, no, no! We're just friends." Tsubaki and Severus both blushed. "I recommend room 5,647 on floor five." Mrs. Tzuyu said, clearly still smiling. Tsubaki nodded, and took out her wallet. She pulled out a whole stack of muggle money so huge, Severus nearly toppled over, wondering how a pre-teen like Tsubaki could possibly have that much money. "Ah, know the price by heart?" Mrs. Tzuyu laughed, and took the money. However, instead of keeping all of it, she passed a bunch of it back to Tsubaki. "I'll give you the 'Regular Customer Discount', you've been here so many times, most of us are familiar with you." She said, smiling. Tsubaki shook her head. "No, no, take it. You can't do that!" She said. Mrs. Tzuyu shoved the money back into Tsubaki's purse. "Take it hon, I insist."

Tsubaki smiled and thanked her, then took her room key, and beckoned Severus to follow her.

They took the escalator ("Muggle technology is really... something." Severus gasped.) up to floor five, and Tsubaki scanned her room key on the doorknob. It opened. She turned on the lights to the hotel room, levitated all their luggage in, and closed the door. She stacked her luggage neatly by her bed, and put Severus's luggage by his bed.

She flung herself onto her own bed and sighed. "Silver Villa has the most advanced muggle technology. That's why everything is so wonderful." She said, sitting up.

"How did you-"

"Get so much money?" Tsubaki finished for Severus.

He nodded.

"Parents. Dad's rich. They give me hundreds for like, every holiday. They don't like me though. It's just to shut me up about their abuse."

"Have you-"

"Been here before? Yes, I have. Sometimes for a getaway, sometimes with my parents."

Tsubaki got up. "Do your best to enjoy yourself. I did not get this room for a month for nothing." She smiled, as she went into the kitchen area.


	11. Chapter 11- Time Goes By Fast

DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me besides Tsubaki and the weird plot-line I somehow invented.

Yes, there will be LGBT (and regular) action happening later on in the series. Don't like it, you can leave it. Also, many things may be different than the original world of Harry Potter, but whatever. This is an alternate universe.

* * *

Chapter 11~

Tsubaki set a vanilla milkshake onto Severus's table.

When he looked up at her, she said, "It's a muggle drink called a milkshake. Don't worry, I didn't poison it."

He smiled, picked up the milkshake, and drank it. "Not bad." He shrugged.

Tsubaki laughed and went back into the kitchen area. Severus did not know what she was doing, but probably not cooking. She had told him once that she couldn't cook. Maybe she was summoning food, or doing something along those lines.

Turns out, she was summoning food. "It's better we eat in here than go outside." Tsubaki shrugged, making plates of steak, lava cake, shrimp, and a large fried ice cream levitate to the table. "Lunch, Sev." She said cheerfully. Severus never ceased to be surprised by Tsubaki's endless abilities.

Severus pulled up a chair and started eating with Tsubaki. "So, do you want to go anywhere after this? I suggest not to, since that would probably blow our cover, but it's your choice." Tsubaki asked. "I won't go anywhere if you don't want to go anywhere." Severus said.

* * *

When they finished their meal, Tsubaki let Kaminari out of her cage and wrote a letter to Lily.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _We are at a five star hotel. Me and Sev. Just finished lunch. Want us to come pick you up? It's not too late to change your mind. Ha. Tell Petunia I said that still screw her. Ha ha._

 _Tsubaki_

She tied it to Kaminari's leg, and sent her off through the window.

She flopped down on her bed, and decided to take a nap.

* * *

"Tsubaki..."

"Tsubaki."

"Tsubaki!"

"TSUBAKI YOUR OWL IS ATTACKING ME!"

Tsubaki bolted upright to see Severus shaking her, with Kaminari pecking him like crazy. "Kaminariiiiii..." She groaned, laughing.

She took the letter off Kaminari's foot, and Kaminari hooted happily.

 _Hello, Tsubaki (and Severus),_

 _I asked my parents about you picking me up. They said it was fine if you would pick me up tomorrow. And no, I will not, again, tell Petunia you said screw her.  
See you hopefully tomorrow._

 _Lily_

Severus leaned in to read too. He smiled. "Great. So Lily's gonna be here too!"

Tsubaki nodded, smiled as well, and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. She summoned in a large plate of sushi with wasabi, chopsticks (which Tsubaki had to teach him to use), some egg salad (her specialty; yes handmade), and pumpkin pie for dessert.

They had to admit, Tsubaki's choice of food was actually pretty good.

* * *

When Tsubaki woke up the next day, she did her usual morning routine, and got bacon and eggs for breakfast.

They made sure to lock the door, and Tsubaki grabbed Severus's hand and they teleported to Cokeworth again, and walked to Lily's house.

They knocked on the door, and a woman with red hair similar to Lily's answered the door. "Oh hello! You must be Tsubaki, and hello Severus!" She greeted them cheerfully, and shook Tsubaki's hand. She lead them inside. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsubaki, Lily's told me all about you." She said kindly, poured them some tea, and went upstairs to get Lily. Once Lily was there, she packed all her stuff, and they teleported back.

They had fun over the next few days, even just talking.

* * *

And before they knew it, they were packing their luggage, returning their hotel key ("I'll miss you, Tsubaki. Come stay next summer!" Mrs. Tzuyu said tearfully.), and teleporting back to platform 9 3/4.


	12. Chapter 12- Year Two

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me besides Tsubaki and the weird plot-line I somehow invented.**

 **Yes, there will be LGBT (and regular) action happening later on in the series. Don't like it, you can leave it. Also, many things may be different than the original world of Harry Potter, but whatever. This is an alternate universe.**

* * *

Chapter 12~

Tsubaki, Lily, and Severus all board the Hogwarts express to another year.

Lily made them avoid Potter's group at all costs. They sat in an empty compartment and started chatting. "Speaking of Potter's group, did you see that blond kid? Who's he?" Tsubaki asked. "Oh, him. That's Peter Pettigrew. A really slow person, really. I don't know why they'd be friends with him." Lily rolled her eyes. "Who does get them, really?" Severus sneered in utter dislike. It couldn't be more clear that the two groups hated each other's guts.

* * *

They got off the train at Hogsmade to another year of Hogwarts. They were taking carriages this time. There seemed to be nothing guiding them, but Tsubaki saw it. There were skeleton-like horses with wings, all black. Remus came up and stood next to her (Severus snorted.). "You see it too?" He said to her. Tsubaki nodded. "What are they?" She asked, and turned to face him. "Thestrals. You can only see them if you have seen death." Remus said. "... Lovely." Tsubaki said, and she and the rest of the second years got into the carriages.

When they entered the school, the Great Hall still looked very wonderful. Everyone sat down at their house tables, and the sorting started with "Mori, Isabelle" ("RAVENCLAW!").

It ended with "Karie, Jason" ("GRYFINDOR!").

Finally, the feast started. Tsubaki grabbed the usual, a simple sandwich and some pudding. She wasn't really exceptionally picky about food. Severus usually just grabbed whatever he wanted.

Hogwarts was feeling more like home than her actual home was.

* * *

Tsubaki bid goodbye ("Sayonnara!") to Severus, and headed up to her room with Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda. They said their usual "hi"s and "good night"s and went to bed.

* * *

Tsubaki hated getting schedules even when she was in muggle schools. This year's schedule was even worse. The only class she had with Severus was Potions, which she had in the morning. She had History of Magic after Potions, Lunch, then Charms, Transfiguration, and DADA. She had Charms with Lily, and DADA with Remus. _I mean, it's not the worst it could be._ She reasoned.

She got up, and headed to Potions with Severus.

* * *

Days later, Tsubaki was sitting in the dimly-lit common room.

All of a sudden, like straight out of a horror movie, the common room door opened, but there was no one there. Tsubaki bolted up. "Who's there? I'm warning you, I'm armed!" She growled, summoning a katana.

Remus stepped out of the shadows, pulling off a silvery sheet- or was that a cloak?

"Um... hello, Tsu." He said awkwardly. Tsubaki crossed her arms. "How'd you get in here?" She asked. "Prongs- James told me the password. He said he's been in here recently, and that your passwords are always easy to guess." He said. "Well then. Hello, and goodbye. Get out of here, this isn't your dormitory." Tsubaki said in a matter-of-fact way. "I just wanted to see how you were-"

Tsubaki pushed him out of the room. "You're gonna get in trouble. Goodbye now."


	13. Chapter 13- Christmas at the Evans'

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me besides Tsubaki and the weird plot-line I somehow invented.**

 **Yes, there will be LGBT (and regular) action happening later on in the series. Don't like it, you can leave it. Also, many things may be different than the original world of Harry Potter, but whatever. This is an alternate universe.**

* * *

Chapter 13~

Christmas break came as quickly as last year.

"So, you guys have anywhere to go this Christmas?" Lily asked Tsubaki and Severus while they were walking together. "No." Tsubaki said. Severus nodded, as if to say the same. "Well, my mom asked me to invite you guys over. She said she's took a liking to you, Tsu, and said that Sev could come too, if you want." Lily said. Tsubaki shrugged. "Sure, why not."

They all went back to their dormitories and packed.

* * *

Leaving for break was exciting. The snow looked as beautiful as ever, and it was like going to the airport, which Tsubaki liked doing.

When they got to Lily's, Mrs. Evans warmly welcomed them, and gave them hot coco. Petunia, however, was a lot less nice. "Mummmm! What are those freaks doing here?" She whined. "Petunia, be nice!" Mrs. Evans scolded, as she went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

When Petunia stood there, arms crossed, glaring, Tsubaki said, "What are you looking at?" and glared too. "N-None of your business you f-freak!" She squealed and ran back to her room. "God, you must be scary Tsu. No one can get Petunia to her room just by staring." Lily laughed. "I'll consider it my specialty." Tsubaki said smugly, sipping her hot coco. They all shared a laugh.

Tsubaki was sharing a room with Lily, and Severus was using the guest room.

Mrs. Evans was really nice, and greeted them every morning with a cheerful "Hello!" and homemade pancakes. Petunia, however, was a lot less polite. She seemed to think that all wizards and witches were 'freaks'. She would try to avoid them as much as possible, even if they were forced to be in the same room together. "Normally, she'd just insult me and walk away. I think she's refraining because you're here." Lily joked.

* * *

One day, days before their winter break ended, Tsubaki and Petunia got into a fight.

Petunia had walked into the room, but it seemed more like she was trying to be sassy, but failed miserably. Tsubaki rolled her eyes. living with Petunia had been a nightmare. She didn't know how Lily could stand her. "Ex-cuse me?! What'd you just roll your eyes at, freak?!" Petunia quipped. "No, you're not excused yet." Tsubaki smirked, and Severus could hardly contain his laughter. "What are YOU laughing at?!" Petunia shrieked to Severus. "Hey, you'd best back off. I know how to do a lot more than magic..." Tsubaki growled.

"Oh, think you're so cool huh? Well, NEWS FLASH, you're all FREAKS!" Petunia stuck her tongue out. Tsubaki laughed psychotically. "Aww, wittle bwaby gonna scware us?" She said in a mock-baby voice. "I- I hate you!" Petunia flushed a bright pink. "How cute, love you too." Tsubaki giggled in a way that didn't suit her at all. "Shut up!" Petunia pushed Tsubaki back.

"Oh you did NOT just do that..." Tsubaki said, wide-eyed, as she propped herself back up. She grabbed Petunia by the collar and slammed her against the cabinets.

Tsubaki dropped her, and Petunia slid to the floor. She immediately scrambled up, and ran back up the stairs, but not before yelling, "FREAK!"

Severus laughed like always, and gave Tsubaki a high-five. Lily crossed her arms, looking stern, but Tsubaki could still see she looked pleased.

* * *

Tsubaki had all their luggage packed up, and they went downstairs. Mrs. Evans greeted them there, and gave Tsubaki a hug. "Come visit anytime! You too Severus!" She smiled kindly. Tsubaki returned her smile, as she grabbed Severus and Lily, and they teleported back in front of Hogwarts.

"I thought you couldn't Apperate and Disapperate into Hogwarts?" Severus asked, picking up his trunk. lily did the same. "It's not Apperating, I told you," Tsubaki rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, levitating her own trunk, "I do not _Apperate_. I teleport. Major difference."

Tsubaki, followed by Severus and Lily, made their way to their dormitories. They stopped at the Gryfindor dormitory, where Lily parted, and they headed to the Slytherin dormitory. Tsubaki bid goodbye to Severus as she made her way up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Not surprisingly, no one was there. The Black sisters all went back to their house for Christmas break, they were loved and respected by their family. Tsubaki sighed, unpacked her luggage, and flopped down onto her bed. _No more classes for another two days,_ She thought happily.

She pulled up the covers and decided to take a nap.

* * *

 **Hello! ScentlessPsychopath here.**  
 **Sorry I haven't been uploading as frequently. Most my episodes/chapters are short, but they sill usually require hours of work. I am still in school, so now I've got schoolwork to do, sadly. I will try to write and post as often as possible. I honestly didn't expect this many people to read my fanfic. Thank you!  
^-^**


	14. Chapter 14- End Second Year

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me besides Tsubaki and the weird plot-line I somehow invented.**

 **Yes, there will be LGBT (and regular) action happening later on in the series. Don't like it, you can leave it. Also, many things may be different than the original world of Harry Potter, but whatever. This is an alternate universe.**

* * *

Chapter 14~

The last two days of winter break were very uneventful. Tsubaki and Severus mostly spent the time chatting about the most random things. Like when Severus had asked how muggle airplanes stay in the air, which Tsubaki answered something along the lines of "Drag, and air pressure, and all that complicated stuff," which just lead to more questions, so she just stopped answering and began sketching in her sketch pad again.

When it was back to school, Tsubaki was half glad, half not-so glad. It meant having something to do, sure, but then there was Potter's little clique. Still annoying and unchanged, or as Lily said, "Still bullying gits."

Like previously stated, not much had changed.

The rest of the year flew by, homework, Potions- Tsubaki and Severus remained Professor Slughorn's favorite students-, and, of course, many unsuccessful pranks pulled by Potter's clique. Tsubaki always had a sharp sense of... everything.

"It's amazing how time passes by so fast, right?" Tsubaki sighed. She, Lily, and Severus were all in the library. "Eh, I'm sorta glad. It would've been worse if time passed by more slowly." Severus said. "Actually, time passes the same every day, it's just-" Lily was cut off. "Oh speak sense, won't you?" Tsubaki laughed in fake annoyance.

* * *

And like a flash of light, they were on the Hogwarts Express to return home.

"I'll come over to pick you guys up again over the summer if you want. Silver Villa again." Tsubaki smiled when they all sat down in a compartment. "Okay, sure. It's not like I have anywhere better to go." Severus shrugged. "I'll have to ask," Lily said. "K." Tsubaki shrugged. "I'll take a nap." She flipped up her hood and closed her eyes.

* * *

Hello! ScentlessPsychopath here.  
Sorry I haven't been uploading as frequently. Most my episodes/chapters are short, but they sill usually require hours of work. I am still in school, so now I've got schoolwork to do, sadly. I will try to write and post as often as possible. I honestly didn't expect this many people to read my fanfic. Thank you!  
^-^


	15. Chapter 15- Silver Villa Year Two

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me besides Tsubaki and the weird plot-line I somehow invented.**

 **Yes, there will be LGBT (and regular) action happening later on in the series. Don't like it, you can leave it. Also, many things may be different than the original world of Harry Potter, but whatever. This is an alternate universe.**

* * *

Chapter 15~

Tsubaki was, once again, bored out of her mind on summer vacation. She couldn't wait for her third year to happen.

Maybe she could go to the beach? _Eh,_ Tsubaki thought, _I'll go after I pick up Sev and Lily._

Just then, an owl flew through her window. It wasn't Kaminari, it looked like one of the nation's owls. Tsubaki took the letter from the owl's leg. It was from Lily. She must've wanted to contact Tsubaki, and used one of the state owls.

 _Tsubaki,  
_ _Hope you had a wonderful summer vacation! Petunia hardly tries to_ _annoy me now, which is a good thing, I guess. I think you left a lasting impression on her, and she's afraid you might come and beat her up if I asked you to, ha!  
_ _Anyway, we can talk later. My mom agreed to me going again. Dad is abroad. You can come anytime.  
_ _See you!  
_ _Lily_

Tsubaki smiled. _Tomorrow then._ She decided.

* * *

Tsubaki got up early the next morning. She [magically] packed all her things, left another note, and teleported to Severus's house.

The usual procedure; Tsubaki knocks on the door, and Severus's dad answers. He seemed to remember her from the previous year, as he trembled slightly, and automatically called Severus down. Severus must've expected this visit, because he already had his trunk in hand. They [mostly Severus] bid goodbye to Mr. Snape. Tsubaki grabbed Severus's hand and teleports to Lily's. Lily must've also suspected this was coming, because she was the one who greeted them at the door. She led them in for some tea, grabbed her bags, and they all teleported to Silver Villa for another month.

* * *

 **Hello! ScentlessPsychopath here.**  
 **Sorry I haven't been uploading as frequently. Most my episodes/chapters are short, but they sill usually require hours of work. I am still in school, so now I've got schoolwork to do, sadly. I will try to write and post as often as possible. I honestly didn't expect this many people to read my fanfic. Thank you!**  
 **^-^**


	16. Chapter 16- That Escalated Quickly

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me besides Tsubaki and the weird plot-line I somehow invented.**

 **Yes, there will be LGBT (and regular) action happening later on in the series. Don't like it, you can leave it. Also, many things may be different than the original world of Harry Potter, but whatever. This is an alternate universe.**

* * *

It seemed like a whish of the wind, because there they were once again, on Platform 9 3/4.

"Third year!" Lily said happily. "I see no difference." Tsubaki snorted, glaring at Potter. Apparently, they had a new name for themselves, the "Marauders". Lame really. Potter must've noticed Tsubaki glaring, because he turned around and gave her a look of both longingness [longing-ness] and a little hatred too. That was normal.

Tsubaki turned back to her friends, and they boarded the train early- like always- luggage floating behind them. They found and empty compartment again, and sat down. As if a automatic reflex, Tsubaki pulled out her sketchpad and started drawing.

It was another five minutes until everyone else boarded. Someone slid open their compartment door. Tsubaki looked up. It was Potter. He looked flustered. "Uh... I uh... Can I sit here?" He said, trying to avoid eye contact with Tsubaki. Tsubaki raised her eyebrow. "Not that I-I want to or anything! I uh... got separated from the rest of... you know." He explained, suddenly seeming to find the seat very interesting- he kept staring at it. "Whatever. Just don't get your hopes up, we're still not friends." Tsubaki said, half scoffing. James looked half relieved, and half happy.

They didn't speak much after that. Halfway through the trip, Tsubaki put her sketchpad back, flipped up her hood over her eyes- she was always weird about people seeing her sleep-, crossed her arms, and took a nap.

* * *

Tsubaki was awakened by the call of " _We will arrive at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your belongings on the compartment, they will be picked up and delivered to the school directly."_

She took her hood off. She saw that Lily had a book in hand and was reading quietly. She had her robes on already. So did Potter, who had also flipped up his hood and crossed his arms, and was either asleep too, or just ignoring everyone. Severus had also fallen asleep in his robes, and his head slumped over onto her shoulder. Tsubaki wouldn't have really minded this, if it weren't for the fact that they were nearly there. She pushed him back and shook him lightly. "Sev, we're almost there." She said quietly. Severus awoke. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Already?"

Tsubaki nodded. The train came to a halt, and they all stood up. Potter was the first one to leave the compartment. Tsubaki rolled her eyes, and they followed.

* * *

Hagrid's usual call of "First years! First Years!" rang out over all the chatting. Tsubaki, Sev, and Lily made their way over to the carriages, still being pulled by the sort-of invisible threstrals. "C'mon." Tsubaki said.

The Great Hall was just as magnificent as ever. Tsubaki wasn't sure she'd ever see anything as beautiful. They walked into the hall and took a seat at the Slytherin table as always, while Lily moved to the Gryfindor table.

Professor McGonagall was calling out names as always. "Bennett, Aurora!" started it off ("RAVENCLAW!"). The list ended with "Adams, Randall!" ("SLYTHERIN!" surprisingly).

Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Hello, students. Welcome to a new year of Hogwarts! This year, our new third years get to go on trips to Hogsmade. Hogsmade is a small village that is walking distance from here, and I would like to inform you that no student UNDER third year will be granted permission to go to Hogsmade."

Tsubaki turned to Severus. He looked happy. "Finally, Hogsmade year is here! I've been hearing about it from the fifth years, and now we get to go." He said cheerfully. Tsubaki returned his smile.

Then, after Dumbledore's speech, the food appeared on the plates, and Tsubaki took her usual sandwich and ice cream. "I wonder what kind of shops are in Hogsmade." Tsubaki said, and Severus nodded in agreement. "Hey, Natatsuka." Sneered a voice behind the two. Tsubaki whipped around, fist out in front of her- she hit James Potter in the neck. "Oh." Tsubaki said, as she watched him fall to the ground. "Prongs!" Black said, before giving him a hand and pulling him back onto his feet. "No less than expected of you, Natatsuka." Potter laughed, but he was clearly a bit traumatized. "Get to the point." Lily said. She was next to Tsubaki now. "Right you are, Evans. Natatsuka, Evans, will you go to Hogsmade with me?" Potter said, bowing and holding out his hand. "Hell no!" Tsubaki looked disgusted and intrigued, and she edged away. Severus, hearing this, looked triumphant. "I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last man alive." Lily scoffed, and crossed her arms angrily.

Potter, clearly disappointed that the girls didn't "jump into his arms" like all the other girls did, scowled. "Snivillus here brought you to the dark side, is it?" He growled. It was Tsubaki's turn to scowl. "I don't think I would EVER go out with you even if I didn't meet Sev."

Peter, who hadn't really spoken to Tsubaki yet, said, "C'mon guys. There's nothing left to do here."

As they walked away, Severus snarled. "Yeah, run away with your tail between your legs!"

When Lily and Tsubaki joked with Severus about him being jealous, he blushed slightly, and crossed his arms. "Well, I suppose we should get back to our dormitories. See ya, Lily!" Tsubaki put an arm around Severus's shoulders, and waved to Lily, as they set off in separate directions. This year, Lucius Malfoy was head boy. He took a liking to Tsubaki, like many other people. He held open the door for her and Severus as they entered. "Thank you, Lucius." Tsubaki gave him a warm smile. Lucius blushed slightly, but not too much, as he already had another crush.

Tsubaki bid goodbye to Severus, and walked up to the girls dormitories.

* * *

Days later, Tsubaki made her way to the girls dormitories. She'd just finished her homework in the common room, and wanted nothing more than a nice, long sleep. When she got there, she was confronted by- not the Black sisters, but James Potter. He looked drunk.

"Potter, what are you doing here? This is the girls dormitory, not to mention the SLYTHERIN dormitories." She said, sounding authoritative, but also trying not to be too hard on him, because he was most likely drunk.

"Huuuuuuh? Wha-Whaaaat?" He said, in a definitely-drunk voice. He was carrying an empty firewhiskey bottle, and a silvery cloak in his other hand. "N-Nooooo. It- It's YOU *hic* that- that's in the *hic* wro-wrong dorm."*

He walked toward her, about to slump over her. "Control yourself!" Tsubaki said, pushing him upright. She hated unwanted human contact.

"No. YOUUUU *hic* control you-yourself!" Potter threw the empty bottle at Tsubaki. Tsubaki just barely dodged, and the glass shattered. A piece of it scraped her leg, and another sliced her arm, but she did not shriek. She winced a little, and stood again. She pulled back her bangs. Potter stared at it for a moment... and then went unconscious.

Tsubaki took a breath, slumped against the wall, and slowly slid down.

At that exact moment, the Black sisters burst into the room, perhaps hearing the commotion. Andromeda shrieked when she saw Tsubaki gripping her bleeding arm, which was still dripping blood steadily. "Filthy Gryfindor, coming here to attack Slytherins!" Bellatrix kicked Potter's unconscious body. "Oh my goodness!" Andromeda knelled down in front of Tsubaki. "Are you alright?" She asked, concerned. Tsubaki stood up. "Fine. I think we should go to the headmaster." Tsubaki said.

Narcissa dragged Potter along.

When they got to the common room, Severus was still there, reading. When he saw Tsubaki bleeding, he rushed to her side. When he told her to go the the hospital wing, she insisted on going to the headmaster's office.

Halfway there, they ran into Professor McGonagall. "What are you children doing out of bed?"

She then saw Tsubaki's arm, and Potter's unconscious body. She gasped, and immediately ordered Severus and Andromeda to take Tsubaki to the hospital wing, while she escorted Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Potter to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

 ***If you're wondering how James got so drunk, it's because Sirius and Peter decided it'd be funny to make him drink an entire bottle of firewhiskey, and let him wander off drunk by himself. *Massive eye roll***

 **Hello! ScentlessPsychopath here.**  
 **Sorry I haven't been uploading as frequently. Most my episodes/chapters are short, but they sill usually require hours of work. I am still in school, so now I've got schoolwork to do, sadly. I will try to write and post as often as possible. I honestly didn't expect this many people to read my fanfic. Thank you!**  
 **^-^**


	17. Chapter 17- Through the Eyes of Severus

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me besides Tsubaki and the weird plot-line I somehow invented.**

 **Yes, there will be LGBT (and regular) action happening later on in the series. Don't like it, you can leave it. Also, many things may be different than the original world of Harry Potter, but whatever. This is an alternate universe.**

* * *

Chapter 17~

 **THROUGH THE EYES OF SEVERUS**

Severus panicked as he rushed his best friend to the hospital wing. Tsubaki had been cut by the shards of glass that were thrown at her by that cursed Potter.

Tsubaki pulled his arm. They stopped. "What are you doing? We need to go to the hospital wing!" He hissed at her. Tsubaki shook her head and smiled. She pulled up her sleeve to reveal the cut, and put a hand on it. When she pulled away, there was no trace of blood or a wound. She did the same with the one on her leg. When she looked up at him, Severus was shocked.

Tsubaki laughed. "I know I'm powerful."

Severus smiled. "I know you are too."

They walked back together.

* * *

"Is it true?!" Lily panted, she struggled to catch up with them.

"Is what true?" Tsubaki raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"I heard from a fifth year that Potter snuck into your dorm and threw a glass bottle at you!"

"Yep, it's truer than the fact the he fancies you." Tsubaki nodded.

"Oh stuff it." Lily muttered.

They laughed. "Yes, it's true." Tsubaki said plainly.

* * *

 **Konbanwa!  
I'm very sorry this was the shortest episode ever. '-~-  
I just couldn't think of anything else to put in this episode. Don't worry, the next one will be longer to make it up to whoever reads this.  
~ScentlessPsychopath**


	18. Chapter 18- The Truth About Tsubaki

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me besides Tsubaki and the weird plot-line I somehow invented.**

 **Yes, there will be LGBT (and regular) action happening later on in the series. Don't like it, you can leave it. Also, many things may be different than the original world of Harry Potter, but whatever. This is an alternate universe.**

* * *

Chapter 18~

Just as Tsubaki and Lily were about to leave for their first class- Severus had a different class-, Black ran up to them.

"Um... hi, Evans." He said awkwardly. Lily scoffed and turned away. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" He turned to Tsubaki. Tsubaki stared at him, then nodded slightly.

When Lily looked worried, Tsubaki said, "You go on. I'll catch up to you."

Black pulled Tsubaki over to the side. "I-I'm very sorry about what happened with Pad- James."

"Like I said in second year, I am fully aware of the foolish nicknames you gave each other."

"- Right; I'm really sorry about that. I was the one who gave him that firewhiskey bottle, I thought it'd be entertaining-"

"Guessed as much."

"- Yes, like I said I'm very sorry about that. I was hoping we could maybe... you know... come to an agreement?"

Tsubaki said nothing. She turned away slightly.

"... Expected. Sorry, Natatsuka-"

"Tsubaki." She said firmly, turning to face him again.

"U-Um... what?"

"Call me Tsubaki. Acquaintances call each other by first name, not surname, right?"

Black smiled. He held out his hand. "Then I'm Sirius. Sirius Black."

Tsubaki shook it. "Tsubaki Natatsuka." She smiled.

At that moment, Black- Sirius knew what her "famous" warm smile felt like. _When Tsubaki smiles at people,_ he thought happily, _it feels as though you could never be unhappy again._

She started walking, then stopped. "See you around, Sirius." She said without turning around again.

* * *

"That's great!" Remus said after Tsubaki had told her that she and Sirius became acquaintances.

"Maybe we can get her to help us with homework." Sirius said, grinning mischievously. "You're getting quite stingy these days."

"Oh stuff it, Padfoot." Remus scoffed.

"Hello, Remus." Came Tsubaki's soft, cheerful voice. She took a seat next to Remus, clutching her books to her chest, before putting them on the table, along with some parchment.

"Hello." Sirius and Remus said.

Sirius suddenly smirked, and scotched closer to Tsubaki. "Hey Tsuuuuuuuuuu, can you help me on my homeworkkkk?" He said in a sing-song voice. Tsubaki rolled her eyes without looking up from her paper. "Go do your own work, Sirius." She said in a fake-threatening voice.

"Wassup!" Said the way-too familiar voice of Potter.

Tsubaki hunched even further down.

Potter also looked quite uncomfortable when he saw Tsubaki there too. "What are you guys doin' here?" He asked nervously, as if trying to ignore Tsubaki presence.

"Don't be like that." Sirius said.

"What?" Potter asked, confused.

"Don't ignore our new friend." Sirius grinned.

"What new friend?" Potter said, sounding even more confused.

"Um, hello?" Sirius pointed to Tsubaki.

"I... wasn't aware of that." Potter mumbled.

"No need to act all nervous. There was no harm done." Tsubaki finally looked up from her paper. her face showed one of forgiveness and boredom.

Potter couldn't help but crack into a smile. "Thank you, Natatsuka!" He hugged her. She was still writing on her parchment. "Tsubaki. It's 'Tsubaki', Potter." She said softly.

"And it's 'James', Tsubaki." He said back, still grinning.

Tsubaki looked up at him, and smiled.

James pulled up a seat. "Sooooo... can you help me with my homework?" He asked innocently, pushing a couple books and parchment to her.

Tsubaki sighed. "I swear, being friends with you lot is gonna be the end of me."

"Now you see what I have to go through." Remus said, grinning as well.

"Rem, not you too." Tsubaki rolled her eyes. "Oh fine. But you owe me."

"Thank you great goddess Tsubaki-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

* * *

Severus and Tsubaki were walking to class. "Why are you so close to Potter's clique now?" Severus asked, frowning.

"I am NOT close to them." Tsubaki scoffed. "I am merely... not enemies with them."

Severus looked uncertain, as if trying to question Tsubaki through his eyes. "Whatever. Just... don't get too close to them." He said instead. Tsubaki raised her eyebrows. "Since when did you start telling me what to do?" She said, but Severus merely grunted, and starred straight forward. "Hello!" Lily said, walking next to them. She looked at Severus. "You don't look too happy. What happened?" She asked. "Well, Tsu made 'friends' with those... what were they called again?... Marauders." Severus scowled at the thought. "Not 'friends', Sev." Tsubaki rolled her eyes. "Well, even if she did, she's free to make her own friends, I guess." Lily said. "It's a free country."

"Now where have I heard that before?" Tsubaki fake-pondered. They all laughed.

"Just... don't get TOO friendly with them, okay?" Severus said.

Tsubaki nodded. "I know where to draw the line. I'm not as stupid as I look."

"Never said you were." Severus muttered.

* * *

Tsubaki was walking down the corridor to her dormitory after dinner, singing softly to herself.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go, when all those shadows almost killed your light,"* She sang quietly under her breath. "I remember you said don't leave me here alone, but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down-"

"Hey, Tsu! Wait up!"

Tsubaki spun around, James was running down the corridor. Tsubaki flushed, and allowed him to catch up to her.

"Y-You didn't hear anything, d-did you?" Tsubaki stammered.

James raised his eyebrows. "Well, I think heard a soft tune, why?"

"N-Nothing... What did you need?"

"Well, do you know any good spells?"

"Does this have anything to do with a prank?"

"Maybe..."

Tsubaki laughed. "You're planning a prank on my house, aren't you?"

"Well, I guess you could say Gryfindors and Slytherins are natural enemies."

"I think I know one... But its very... slippery."

"Oh, do tell!" James now looked interested.

"Well, if you're going to be like that..."

James clutched the rim of Tsubaki's robes. "PLEASE tell me, oh great goddess Tsubaki!"

"Flattered, but you can't woo me with that. I have depression. I don't remember it anyway. But I CAN go back and research it." Tsubaki smirked like it was an everyday thing to say.

James frowned at this.

"I'll send it with Kaminari later. See ya!" Tsubaki smiled, waved, and walked back to her dorm.

* * *

JAMES

The tall, dark haired Gryfindor walked down the corridor back to the Gryfindor common room.

After his little chat with Tsubaki, he was left very confused. Why was Tsubaki depressed? She seemed like she had it all. Power, popularity, fame, friends...

He reached the portrait without knowing it. It wasn't until the portrait called to him, "Are you going to give me the password, young man?" in a irritated voice, that he snapped back to attention. "Right, sorry. _Hibiscus._ "

When he walked inside the common room, he saw his three friends sitting there, waiting for him.

"Hey guys." He said, sitting down.

"Whats up with you? You don't look too glad." Sirius said.

"Tsubaki has depression." James mumbled. "Did you know?"

Sirius flinched, and so did Peter. "What's that got to do with anything?" Sirius asked, his voice sounding uncertain.

But he didn't respond. "Remus, don't you care? Tsubaki is our friend now!"

Remus closed his book and sighed. "I already knew this. Why are you worried about her anyway? Isn't she just an object? A pawn?" Remus's voice sounded very unlike himself.

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

 ***The song Tsubaki sings is "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift.**

 **Hello! ScentlessPsychopath here.**  
 **Sorry I haven't been uploading as frequently. Most my episodes/chapters are short, but they sill usually require hours of work. I am still in school, so now I've got schoolwork to do, sadly. I will try to write and post as often as possible. I honestly didn't expect this many people to read my fanfic. Thank you!**  
 **^-^**


	19. Chapter 19- Same but Different

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me besides Tsubaki and the weird plot-line I somehow invented.**

 **Yes, there will be LGBT (and regular) action happening later on in the series. Don't like it, you can leave it. Also, many things may be different than the original world of Harry Potter, but whatever. This is an alternate universe.**

 **By the way, I'm doing this new thing where the story is going to change point-of-view at random intervals.**

* * *

Chapter 19~

 **FOLLOWING THE MARAUDERS**

"What am I talking about?" Remus scowled. "What are _you_ talking about?"

"Remus, this isn't like you!" Peter tried to reason.

"But me and Tsubaki are VERY alike! We both care about our friends, but our friend don't know- they don't know our real feelings!" Remus grabbed his book and ran out of the room.

* * *

 **BACK TO TSUBAKI**

Tsubaki was sitting in her common room, book on her lap like always. Severus was sitting next to her, also reading, though she was ninety-nine percent sure that he fell asleep.

Tsubaki continued reading, and felt herself drifting off as well...

 _THUMP._

Tsubaki's head jerked up, and she awakened. She spun to look at the portrait door. It was open. A boy with tawny hair and a Gryfindor scarf walked in. Tsubaki got up slowly. The boy turned around and smiled weakly, looking like he'd been crying. "Hello, Tsu. Mind if I crash for the night?"

Tsubaki rushed up to him, and put an invisibility spell on him.

"What are you DOING here? This is Slytherin dorms!" She hissed.

"I know that." Remus replied. "I just... I made a mistake. I don't even know- I just... exploded in front of my friends, and I don't even know why."

Tsubaki patted him on the back comfortingly. "It's fine, Rem. You wanted to crash here? I guess I could set something up..."

Remus flung his arms around Tsubaki, now crying. "T-Thank you, T-Tsu. You're *sniff* s-such a nice p-person..."

"Rem, it's fine. That's what friends are _for_."

Tsubaki waved her hand, and a rather big tent sprung up in a corner of the common room.

"There you go." She smiled.

Remus looked up at her and smiled back, though not as lively. "But, Tsu, this is clearly visible-"

"It's invisible. You and I can see it, but that's it. Now get some sleep." Tsubaki shoved Remus toward the tent, smiling encouragingly.

"Thank you Tsu."

"Just go get some sleep before you wake up Sev."

Remus smiled at Tsubaki again, before disappearing underneath the tent. Tsubaki sighed, and plopped back down onto the couch and while attempting to finish reading, she fell asleep as well.

* * *

A bright, yellow light flooded the room, as voices rang into the room.

Tsubaki blinked. "Argggggg..."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had fallen asleep in the Slytherin common room, book clutched in hand. Her head was seemingly resting on Severus's shoulder, who was still not awake. Tsubaki yawned, and stretched. "Oh, here you are, Tsubaki. You didn't come to our dorm yesterday so I was worried." Came the unmistakable voice of Andromeda. Tsubaki looked over her shoulder, Andromeda was behind her. "Yeah, I accidentally fell asleep in the common room." Tsubaki grinned.

"You should probably wake Severus up, classes are starting soon." Andromeda pointed to the sleeping Severus.

Tsubaki smirked. "Right, I'll do that. You do you."

Andromeda smiled and went upstairs.

Tsubaki crept over to the small tent that was set up yesterday. She opened it, and in the much larger interior, she found Remus sleeping soundly on the bed. She walked over to him and shook him gently. "Rem, wake up. We have classes." She said softly.

"I don't wanna..." Remus complained.

"WAKE UP." Tsubaki growled in her demonic voice.

Remus sprang up. "Bloody hell, Tsu!"

Tsubaki giggled. "C'mon, you don't want any Slytherins seeing you, do you?"

Remus grunted in agreement.

Tsubaki took the invisibility charm off him, took down the tent, and rushes him out the door. She didn't want to take any chances of either of them getting caught. She went back to the couch and gently shook Severus awake. "Sev, c'mon, we have classes today."

"Why are we on the couch?"

"You fell asleep, and then I fell asleep too. Now get up before I haul you up."

Severus laughed, and he got up, shoving his books into his bag, while Tsubaki just made her book disappear. "You know, you powerful people have it so easy." Severus said to her as they walked to the Great Hall. Tsubaki laughed, "Just me." Severus looked confused. "What?"

"I mean, not to sound self conceited, but honestly, how many more people out there are like me? That would give the bad people more of an advantage, wouldn't it?"

Severus hesitated.

"Oh come off it." Tsubaki laughed, as if shrugging a weight off her shoulders. "We'd better hurry, we're going to miss classes if you don't walk any faster."

Severus pretended to grin, and sprinted after her. "Tsu, wait for me!"

Just as he was about to catch up to Tsubaki, he stumbled into James, crashing onto the floor.

"Watch where you're going, _Snivillus_." James sneered down at him.

Tsubaki ran over, just as Severus sneered back.

"Oh, _come OFF it_ , both of you!" Tsubaki said, glaring. She'd never liked the amount of hatred both boys had for each other. She gathered all their things, grabbed Severus's hand, and teleported to class instead.

* * *

 **I feel like I owe this one to you guys that read this. I'm very sorry for the lack of posts.**


	20. Chapter 20- Quidditch

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me besides Tsubaki and the weird plot-line I somehow invented.**

 **Yes, there will be LGBT (and regular) action happening later on in the series. Don't like it, you can leave it. Also, many things may be different than the original world of Harry Potter, but whatever. This is an alternate universe.**

* * *

The days until winter break flew by. And before they knew it, the beautiful, white snow was falling down again. Tsubaki could spend hours just watching it fly.

She looked over at the Quidditch pitch. It was empty, but nonetheless beautiful. Tsubaki herself had always wanted to be on the Slytherin Quidditch team, though she has never gotten a broom or the time to go to tryouts. Maybe she would in her fourth year.*

(*I lost track of what year she's in.)

She sighed, and began sketching again.

* * *

 **Again, I'm very sorry about how short this chapter is, and the lack of posts. I have this huge project I'm supposed to be working on, and I'm even staying up at nights. I have also recently started Wattpad, so if you want to check my new story out, my username is still ScentlessPsychopath.  
** **Thanks for understanding!**


	21. Chapter 21- The Marauder's Map

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me besides Tsubaki and the weird plot-line I somehow invented.**

 **Yes, there will be LGBT (and regular) action happening later on in the series. Don't like it, you can leave it. Also, many things may be different than the original world of Harry Potter, but whatever. This is an alternate universe.**

* * *

Chapter 21[By this point I've lost count]~

Tsubaki yawned as she made her books disappear, once again breaking the law of physics. She was tired out of a long day of studying, and summoned in some well deserved strawberry ice cream. She licked it and felt the sweet coldness desolve onto her tongue.

She got up and was about to make her way to her dorm, when suddenly the portrait opened. Remus stood there, and by this point, Tsubaki was used to unwelcome Gryfindor "guests" barging in, so she didn't bat an eye at this.

"Why hello Remus, what a surprise." She said sarcastically. Remus grinned, and took a seat next to her.

"Still haven't sorted out your problem?" She said fondly, licking her ice cream again.

"I have actually..." Remus said awkwardly.

Tsubaki smirked. "Well, that's a good thing. What else did you make this 'peculiar' trip to my very evil Slytherin common room for?"

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Really? How convenient. Many people are asking me for favors this year, surprisingly."

"I'm trying to develop this... Kind of map of Hogwarts."

"That's a strange thing to ask."

"I completely understand if you don't want to, or don't know anything-"

"You have got to stop judging everyone as the same person. Who do you take me for? Tsubaki, the see all know all." Tsubaki smirked playfully.

"Well, it's hard to really explain, but I'll show you a basic sketch another day." Remus's confidence seemed to have boosted after Tsubaki's joke a little.

"Works for me. You better get out of here before someone sees you." Tsubaki says.

Remus waves goodbye and steps out of the common room.

Tsubaki takes another bite out of her ice cream just as Severus walks in.

"Oh hello, Sev." Tsubaki smiles.

"Who were you talking to?" Sev raises an eyebrow.

"No one."

"Oh c'mon, you may be good at lying, but that doesn't mean my hearing is bad."

"Oh shove off Sev. Go find a first year to annoy." Tsubaki playfully shoves her friend.

Severus, unconvinced, walked up the staircase almost cautiously, as if something were to jump out at him. He cast one last skeptical look at Tsubaki, before disappearing upstairs.

Tsubaki sighed and plopped back down. Two siding was going to be harder than she originally anticipated it would be- not that anything she anticipated was ever right. She shook her head, and walked up to her dormitory, where she doufothe Black sisters already asleep, so she tried to be as quiet as possible.

* * *

The next morning, Tsubaki woke up before anyone else had. She wanted some time to herself, even if she knew Sev was probably already going to be up.

She dressed in her school robes, and went downstairs still doing her tie, and putting on her cloak. If it was her decision, then she would wear a black cloak of her own and slap the Slytherin crest onto it, as her's was much more lightweight and comfortable. She managed to successfully put on her cloak just as she entered the common room.

As usual, she found Sev sitting there with a book, clearly woken up earlier than she had. Tsubaki's yamn awoke Severus to her presence.

"Good morning, Tsubaki. Is there any point in asking what you're up to so early?"

"Ohaiyo, Sev. No, there isn't."

Severus rolled his eyes in fake annoyance. Tsubaki gave a muffled giggle, as she pulled out her sketch pad. Her eyes looked tired and restless. Severus looked at her worriedly. "Are you getting ANY sleep at all?"

Tsubaki gave a tired smile. "Well, probably not. Or maybe so. I am a woman of mystery."

"I don't get how you can even stand those **people** in Potter's stupid clique. I don't get how you can sleep knowing their existence."

Tsubaki frowned. She was wondering when they'd arrive at this subject. All she could say was, "Oh drop it, Sev. This isn't doing anyone any good."

"Oh yes it is. I don't want one of my best friends getting **involved** with them." Severus snapped, firing up almost immediately.

Tsubaki sighed and made her sketchpad disappear again. "Look, come find me when you're ready to not be all moody."

She got up and stalked out of the common room silently.

She was halfway away from the portrait when she bumped into Remus. "Tsubaki, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just escaped from an incredibly moody Severus." Tsubaki laughed a little.

"Well, what a coincidence. C'mon, I can show you now." Remus said while grabbing Tsubaki's wrist and dragging her with him.

They walked into an empty classroom, where they stopped, and Remus took out a piece of parchment with what seemed like markings on it. "What's this?" Tsubaki asked, tilting her head a little.

Remus opened the parchment to it's full size. Tsubaki could see a light sketch of what looked like a building floor plan. "Are you planning to build something?" Tsubaki giggled. Remus rolled his eyes and mentioned for her to lean in. "Can you see what it is now?"

Tsubaki gasped. "Isn't this... Hogwarts?"

Remus nodded. Tsubaki looked confused now. "Why exactly do you need a sketch of Hogwarts?"

"Look, I'm making a kind of map. But I don't know exactly how to finish it."

"Have you told your friends about this?"

Remus looked skeptical. "I'll tell them eventually."

"So you trust _me_ over your friends?" Tsubaki laughed now.

"W-Whatever. I just need some help on the final design, and I know you're good at that."

Tsubaki smiled fondly. "Well, you've come to the right person. Of course I'll help you."

* * *

" _You're not invisible. You're not alone, You worth more than they know. But you've been running, running, running, When you should have known-_ " *

At last, Tsubaki reached the common room. She said the password (" _Junketsu!_ "**) and entered, clutching the parchment halfheartedly in her left hand. She saw Severus still sitting on the common room couch, reading. He looked up at her. "Look, Tsu, I'm sorry, I just- don't like-" He was cut off by Tsubaki's giggles. "Sev, you know I can't be mad at you. I'm a very manipulative person." She said, still smiling. Severus turned away and fake-pouted, "Hmph."

Tsubaki laughed, and she headed towards the staircase. She bumped into Lucius on the way, who apologized, and they shared a laugh. When she got to her dorm, she found that Narcissa was already up. "Oh, good morning Tsubaki." She greeted. "Ohaiyo, Cissy." Tsubaki grinned and greeted back. Tsubaki took off her shoes and plopped onto her own bed, taking out her art supplies.

She looked through Remus's ready-made sketches to make sure he made no mistakes- she was always very OCD about these sorts of things- and it triggered her when the lines weren't straight, so she took out a blue ruler and fixed it. Ten minutes passed before Andromeda successfully entered her back in the real world.

"Tsubaki! We're gonna be late for class!" Andromeda screamed into her ear.

Tsubaki jumped, and covered the map. Andromeda laughed. "Jeez, 'Dromeda. You're going to be the end of me." Tsubaki said, gathering her things.

She met Severus at the door, and together they walked to class. Tsubaki split up with him in front of the History of Magic class, while Severus had DADA.

She sat down with James, who grinned, and class started.

* * *

 ***This song she sings is called "Forgettable" by Project 46**

 ****Japanese for "pureblood". I thought it would be fitting, because- you know- Slytherin purebloods and Tsubaki speaking Japanese... no?**

 **A/N: Hey guys, Scentless here. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I pulled an all-nighter for about two-thirds of it, then spent an entire day working on more episodes because I'm currently on a four-day weekend.**


	22. Chapter 22- Slipping Up

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me besides Tsubaki and the weird plot-line I somehow invented.**

 **Yes, there will be LGBT (and regular) action happening later on in the series. Don't like it, you can leave it. Also, many things may be different than the original world of Harry Potter, but whatever. This is an alternate universe.**

* * *

Chapter 22~

Tsubaki just released from her Transfiguration class when James pulled her aside. "Why hello Prongs. What do I owe you this time?" She smirked.

James smiled back mischievously. "Listen, if you don't want to _slip up,_ then I recommend not going into the Great Hall right about now."

Tsubaki rolled her eyes. "Oh god, is this about the big Christmas prank? It's a bit late for that really."*

"It's never too late for pranks." He smirked again.

"I'll just put on a pair of skates," (She summons icy-blue skates and puts them on) "and I'll be fine. See you around." She waved to James, who waved back, as she exited the room, walking in skates. Sure enough, when she got the Great Hall, the entire floor was ice. All the other students were struggling to regain balance, and some even fell over. "Goodness." Tsubaki giggled to herself. She skated elegantly to a first year nearby and helped him up, guiding him to safety. She did this with a few others before deciding there were too much, and she skated to her table, where many Slytherins were struggling to get to.

She spotted Sev, and skated toward him. "My, my. You're sure taking your time. Did you _slip up_?" Tsubaki laughed, using the same pun James used. He glared at her, and she laughed harder. "Oh come off it." She giggled as she helped him to his feet. He held onto her arms, still trying to regain balance, clearly a bit annoyed. "Potter had something to do with this, didn't he?" Severus muttered so that only Tsubaki could hear. She merely smiled, as she summoned him some black skates, and she skated away, looking for Lily, as he put on his skates.

Tsubaki spotted Lily, who was backed against a wall, clutching onto her books like they were her life support. "Tsu!" She cried. Tsubaki skated over to her, laughing. "This is NOT funny." Lily pouted while Tsubaki helped her to her feet. "You're right, it's not funny," Tsubaki grinned, "it's hilarious."

This earned her a glare from Lily. Tsubaki giggled again. "You're a git." Lily scoffed. "You AND that Potter."

Tsubaki laughed. "You come off it too." She said cheerfully, summoning Lily a pair of red skates. She glided away again while Lily put on her skates, to help a few remaining people.

When the teachers came along, not much harm was done. A few students had to go the hospital wing for some minor sprains. They thanked Tsubaki for helping, who managed to muffle a laugh because she was actually sort of involved in the making of it. All the ice was removed with a wave of McGonagall's wand.

Tsubaki took off her skates, and walked to the Slytherin table with Severus. "You have to admit; that was hilarious." She laughed. Severus rolled his eyes, still annoyed. "Shut it you, you had a warning. I didn't." He scoffed like Lily had. "Maybe I didn't, and I just have really good balance and skates ready at all times... but what are the chances of that?" Tsubaki shrugged playfully.

They sat down and started eating.

* * *

"That was awesome!" James cheered. He pulled all the Marauders (and Tsubaki) into an empty room for a conference. "Did you see all those filthy Slytherin's faces? It was priceless!"

"I'm a 'filthy Slytherin'." Tsubaki pointed out.

James looked a tiny bit uncomfortable. "Yeah, that's true, but you're a cool Slytherin! In fact, the correct term for you is probably 'too Gryfindor for Slytherin, but too Slytherin for Gryfindor'. You could be a Ravenclaw though, with your cleverness, and a Hufflepuff for your loyalty. Heck, you deserve a house of your own!"

Tsubaki- along with the rest of the Marauders- rolled their eyes. "I wasn't looking for compliments."

"But anyway, that was brilliant! And McGonagall-"

"-suspects you." Tsubaki finished for James, who now looked puzzled.

"No way! We covered up everything that linked it to us!" He was shocked.

"Well, knowing our reputation among staff by now," Peter piped up, "I'd be surprised if they _didn't_ suspect us."

"That's true." Remus agreed.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh don't be such killjoys."

"Suit yourself." Tsubaki shrugged, getting up and summoning her Charms books. "I'm going to class."

She went to door and Remus did too. "Yeah, I don't want to miss class."

"Bookworms!" James called after them as they headed out.

"Let's go to Charms together?" Tsubaki asked. Remus smiled and nodded. The hallways were nearly empty as they walked to class.

* * *

Lily was desperately trying to convince Tsubaki to drop the Marauders.

"What's so good about them anyway? Do you prefer them to us?" She scoffed.

"Of course not, you guys are my best friends! They're just acquaintances." Tsubaki reassured her friends, putting an arm around both of them. Severus looked relieved. Lily looked skeptical, but a little more assured than she was.

* * *

 ***This is one day after Christmas break. I know, my timing is lame.**

 **A/N: Second chapter out today! Whoohoo! I've been working extra hard to get all these done, and only taking a few breaks to chat with friends. Hope you enjoy. Never know when's the next time I'll update.**


	23. Chapter 23- The Argument

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me besides Tsubaki and the weird plot-line I somehow invented.**

 **Also, most of the following dialogue does not belong to me. I slightly tweaked it a little so that it fits in the plot though. The original is from** _ **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**_ **I took the bit of** **dialogue from Severus's memories, ha... no? Okay.**

* * *

Chapter 23~

Tsubaki was gathering up her books from the library, when she found her friends in deep conversation. She thought it was rude to intrude, so just followed them silently, listening in on their every word.

"Lily, I thought we were supposed to be friends? Best friends?" Severus said.

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow. Did they have a row? What would cause him to question their friendship?

Lily's reply matched Tsubaki's. "We really ARE, Sev."

"But," Lily said, "I really dislike some of the people you hang out with when you're not with Tsubaki and I."

Tsubaki frowned, trying to keep up. What people DID Sev hang out with besides them? This made her realize how much she didn't know about him.

"I really detest Mulciber and Avery. Mulciber! I'm sorry, but I don't get what you see in them, they're really creepy! Do you have any idea what he was gonna do to Mary the other day?"

Lily and Severus came to a stop, and Tsubaki nearly stumbled over trying to stay hidden, but failed and instead tried to pull it off as if she casually walked in. Luckily, the two continued with their conversation.

"That wasn't much, it was just for a laugh, really-"

"For your information, that was Dark Magic, I don't think that's very funny."

"Oh yeah?" Severus seemed angry now. "Then how do you explain the things Potter and his little clique does?"

Tsubaki frowned, they had arrived at this again.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Lily and Tsubaki said in unison.

"Don't you realize? They sneak out at nighttime, past curfew. And you have to admit there's something up with Lupin."

"Isn't it obvious? He's ill!"

"Hmm... every month at full moon? That's fishy."

"You and your conspiracy theories. Why the bloody hell do you care what they get up to at night?" Tsubaki intersected.

Severus scoffed. "I'm just trying to prove to you guys that they're not who everyone paints them out to be."

"At least they don't resort to Dark Magic. Also, I heard about what happened at the Whomping Willow. Potter saved you, didn't he?" Lily scoffed back. Tsubaki was confused by this- she _hadn't_ heard what happened*. She chose to distance herself and the rumors.

"Oh, and you think he's the hero of the story, don't you? He was trying to save him and his pals from trouble! You guys can't- no, I won't let you-"

"You won't **let** me?" Lily fired up at once, and spoke before Tsubaki could.

"He fancies you! Everyone thinks that he's just the hero of the story-"

"We both know that Potter's just an arrogant toerag, with an exception of Tsubaki," She said more calmly. "We don't need you giving us information we already know. Just distance yourself from that Avery and Mulciber. They are evil. No mistaking that."

The atmosphere was tense for a minute, and Tsubaki decided to cut it by putting an arm around both her friends. "Well, now that that's all cleared up, lets go for some dinner. I'm starving." She grinned.

Lily looked like she was about to object, but went with it anyway. Severus looked grateful for Tsubaki, and together, the trio walked to the Great Hall.

* * *

 ***Tsubaki hates rumors because when she was younger, rumors lead to the downfall of one of her best friends, so instead she tries to distance herself from them in the wizarding world. Because she never pays attention to rumors, she didn't know about the whole James saves Sev thing**

 **A/N: Looks like we were both lucky- unless you hate me. Which is understandable. But anyway, hope these three chapters last you for a few days, because I have school the next few days, so I'll try my best to pull some time out- if not pull another all-nighter.**


	24. Chapter 24- Meeting Regulus

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me besides Tsubaki and the weird plot-line I somehow invented.**

 **Yes, there will be LGBT (and regular) action happening later on in the series. Don't like it, you can leave it. Also, many things may be different than the original world of Harry Potter, but whatever. This is an alternate universe.**

* * *

Chapter 24~

Tsubaki casually walked down the halls, hands behind her head. She yawned. They were now almost done with the second semester, and it was burning hot. Tsubaki created some now the other day, and it melted almost instantly.

She got to their portrait, and entered (" _Suija!_ *"). She sat down with Andromeda, not seeing Severus. "Hey 'Dromeda, have you seen Severus?" She asked. "Knew you'd say that. He's up in his dorm already." Andromeda smiled.

"Thanks. Ice cream?" Tsubaki offered Andromeda the ice cream she just summoned.

"Sure, thanks." Andromeda grinned and took it.

Tsubaki got up and went to the entrance of the boys dormitories. Just as she was about to enter, a young boy was heading out, and crashed into her.

He quickly scrambled up and blushed. "I-I'm sorry! Here, let me-" He stuck out his hand, but upon realizing who it was, froze.

Tsubaki grabbed his arm and pulled herself up. She then shook his hand. "No prob. Thanks, by the way. I'm Tsubaki, but judging by your reaction, you already know that."

"Oh g-god, uhh... hello Tsubaki, I'm Regulus Black." He shook her hand nervously.

Tsubaki grinned again. "You're Sirius's brother. I've heard about you."

"Have you? From my blood-traitor brother..." Regulus muttered.

"I heard that." Tsubaki's smile became a little unnerving. "But no worries, prejudice doesn't bother me that much. Not unless you insult my friends."

"Um... right..." Regulus blushed again.

"Well, see you around Reg!" Tsubaki headed into the boys dormitories, waving, just as the door closed behind her.

* * *

 **WITH REGULUS**

"I think I love her..." He whispered to himself, still blushing furiously.**

* * *

 **BACK TO YOUR GIRL TSU**

Tsubaki made her way into the dormitories, and at last found Severus.

"Tsubaki!" He sprang up. "What are you doing here?"

Tsubaki plopped herself down onto the edge of his bed. "Oh nothing. Didn't see you in the common room so I thought I'd come see you here."

"Tsu, I swear-"

"By the way, bumped into your new pal Regulus on the way here."

"Did you?" Severus said.

"Yup. Nice kid, not at all like what Pad- I mean, Sirius said he was like."

Severus seemed to get annoyed almost instantly. "Since when has Black ever been right? Now if you don't have anything else to say, I would appreciate it if you'd take your leave." He scoffed. "Oh fine. Be that way. Just don't expect me to visit you here again." Tsubaki walked away, nose in the air.

* * *

 ***Japanese for "water snake". I think you get how I make my passwords now. I'm terrible at being original.**

 ****Don't like this love triangle, like said, you can leave. I'm not writing for fame. I'm writing for myself, and the few that want to read.**


	25. Chapter 25- Platform Again

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me besides Tsubaki and the weird plot-line I somehow invented.**

 **Yes, there will be LGBT (and regular) action happening later on in the series. Don't like it, you can leave it. Also, many things may be different than the original world of Harry Potter, but whatever. This is an alternate universe.**

* * *

Chapter 25~

It was the end of another school year, but for once, Tsubaki seemed to miss school. Understandable, as this was not your standard everyday school.

She gazed out of the window at the direction of Hogwarts while riding the train back to the platform- Sev had fallen asleep on her shoulder again. She smirked and patted his head. These few years were the most eventful in her life. She hoped that they would last forever.

This was the place she was truly happy.

* * *

"Tsu, wake up, we're at the platform."

Tsubaki was shook awake by Sev. "Mmm..." She muttered, before sitting up straight and flipping her hood off. Grabbing her luggage, she exited the train alongside Lily and Severus.

"I'll see you guys over summer!" Tsubaki waved to her friends.

Behind her, Regulus approached her. "Hello Tsubaki!" He said cheerfully.

She turned to face him. "Oh, hello Reg! What do you need?" She smiled warmly.

He blushed a little before asking, "D-Do you want to come over for the summer?"

They stared at each other for a minute. Words failed Tsubaki.

After a few seconds, Tsubaki nodded and smiled. "Sure, I'd be glad to. Probably can only stay for a month or two though."

"Great! I'll give you the address..." (He writes something down on a piece of parchment) "and you can Apperate, right?"

"Teleport." She corrects, as he hands her the parchment.

"Right. Go ahead and teleport over when you're ready, and I'll let the guards know you're coming."

They waved goodbye and parted ways.

* * *

 **A/N: That's another episode done! ^-^**

 **This is shorter because I couldn't think of anything else to put here. Also because I need a break and I'm going to school. [School sucks, I know.]**


	26. Chapter 26- House of Black

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me besides Tsubaki and the weird plot-line I somehow invented.**

 **Yes, there will be LGBT (and regular) action happening later on in the series. Don't like it, you can leave it. Also, many things may be different than the original world of Harry Potter, but whatever. This is an alternate universe.**

* * *

Chapter 26~ (I officially lost count.)

Tsubaki's long, black hair fluttered in the wind that was blowing ferociously as she went outside. Her black leather vest whipped around, as if trying to get off her. She shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight as she walked on, gripping her luggage- a large suitcase-backpack.

She walked for a few seconds, before taking a piece of parchment from her pocket with the words " _Number 12, Grimmauld Place"_.

She glanced at it once, and without another word, slid it back into her pocket and disappeared.

Tsubaki reappeared at the entrance gate of what looked like an apartment. She knocked on the door. Seconds later, someone opened it. She looked up, and saw a fully black-clothed person who looked like the guard. "Good evening, Miss Natatsuka. Mister Regulus told me you'd be coming." He greeted, opening the door wider to let her through. As she walked in the door, she saw a woman standing there.

"Ah, you must be Tsubaki Natatsuka!" The woman greeted, holding out her hand. Tsubaki shook it and nodded. "Very good! I'm Regulus's mother, and if I'm not mistaken, you're Regulus's friend?"

"Yes."

"Good. Happy to know he's made some friends- also happy to know the blood traitor hasn't managed to get a hold of you." Mrs. Black scowled.

"Blood traitor?" Tsubaki asked.

"Haven't you met him yet? Sirius Black, a waste of my troubles." Mrs. Black seemed to hate the very subject, so Tsubaki did not push it.

As if on cue, Regulus came down the stairs, excited. "Tsubaki!" He said.

"Ohaiyo, Reg." She smiled. He blushed faintly.

"Hello, mother." He greeted his mom. "Can I take Tsubaki upstairs and show her around?"

"Go ahead. Treat her with respect." Mrs. Black said, as she walked away.

Regulus tugged at Tsubaki's hand and pulled her to the stairs. "I can walk myself, Reg." She said playfully. Regulus let go of her, looking flustered. "C'mon, I'll show you around." He changed the subject. Tsubaki nodded. Just as they got up the first flight of stairs, a door opened. Sirius stood there, looking puzzled at first, then happier.

"Tsu, when did you get here? And why? I thought I heard commotion." He tackled her in a hug. Regulus did not look particularly happy. "Back off." He growled. "Sorry, Tsu, did you hear something?" Sirius ignored him. Tsubaki giggled. "Your brother invited me here."

"Really?" Sirius raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"No, she got dragged here by a wild erumpent." Regulus snapped. He grabbed Tsubaki's hand and led her away again. "See you around, Tsu!" Sirius grinned and called after them, waving.

"What was that about?" Tsubaki asked when they got to the second floor.

"Me and Sirius don't exactly get along now- that's probably why he didn't talk about me to you." Regulus said.

"Did you used to?"

"That's a story for another day. Let's get on with the house tour." Regulus shrugged it off.

* * *

After a few hours, Tsubaki and Regulus collapsed onto the living room couch, finally done with the tour. The House of Black was very large.

They had a house elf named Kreacher, who didn't particularly like Tsubaki. Possibly because he thought she was a "Mudblood".

"You know, your house is pretty nice." Tsubaki said to Regulus.

"Of course," Regulus grinned. "we're the 'Ancient and Most Noble House of Black' after all."

"Master Regulus, lunch is ready." Kreacher said as he came into the room.

"Thank you Kreacher, you are dismissed." Regulus waved Kreacher away, who bowed and backed out of the room. "Have you had lunch yet?" He turned to Tsubaki.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can make my own food." Tsubaki smiled. "You go ahead. I'll meet you here again later."

Regulus looked skeptical as he walked out of the living room to the dining room, but went with it anyway.

Tsubaki summoned pizza, her favorite muggle food, and some butterbeer. She carried it to where she remembered Sirius's room was. She knocked on the door. "Get a life, Reg!" Came Sirius's shout from within the bedroom. She opened the door. "It's me."

"Oh." Sirius said. "Well, come on in."

Tsubaki smiled and sat on the end of his bed, placing the pizza and butterbeer between them. "Lunch." She gestured.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and pointed to himself. "For me?"

"No, silly! We share." She giggled.

"Well, thanks anyway." Sirius grinned as he picked up a slice of pepperoni pizza. "Hey, this is good!"

It was Tsubaki's turn to grin as she took her own slice. "Well of course. I'm Tsubaki Natatsuka- I only eat _the best_."

They shared a laugh.

* * *

Tsubaki was already down at the couch sketching when Regulus came back.

"Did you even eat at all?" He asked, sitting down beside her. Tsubaki nodded. "Yeah, I summoned some pizza- a muggle food- and some butterbeer." She explained as she put away her sketch pad. "Anyway, where's my room? I need somewhere to put my luggage." "Well, the only place really available and not reserved is that extra bed in my _dear brother's_ room, if you're okay with that." Regulus scowled like his mother had. Tsubaki nodded. "Of course I'm okay with it. I'm okay with anything."

"Great, then lets get your luggage and put it upstairs." He said, rushing to get up, until Tsubaki got up and shoved him back down. "I can take care of it myself. You relax." She said, levitating her suitcase-backpack.

Regulus got up anyway. "I'm still coming with you."

"Suit yourself." Tsubaki rolled her eyes in fake-annoyance.

She walked up the stairs to Sirius's room, Regulus following in her wake.

She opened the door, where Sirius was pointing a bat at her. She froze and held up her hands in a gesture of loss, looking surprised. "Ah, sorry Tsu. Thought you were someone else." He lowered his bat and set it down as Tsubaki lowered her hands. "It's fine." She rolled her suitcase into his room, Regulus still following her. "I'll be staying here- is that okay?" She asked before setting down her things and plopping down onto the bed opposite to Sirius's.

"You're fine, Tsu, but _he_ needs to get out." He scowled at Regulus.

"Well, she's MY guest!" Regulus scowled back.

The two glared at each other for a while, until Tsubaki literally cut the tension. By throwing a shuriken* at the opposing wall. The brothers jumped in surprised.

Regulus glared at Sirius again, and stormed away.

Sirius sat back down on his bed. He tried to pluck Tsubaki's shuriken out of the wall. "You'd best get this thing out of my wall. My mother will be pissed if she sees it." Sirius huffed after he couldn't pull it out. Tsubaki laughed, and with a wave of her hand, it disappeared.

"Do you and your family act like this every day?"

It was Sirius's turn to grin. "All I can say is welcome to the everyday life of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."

* * *

 ***Shurikens are a Japanese weapon, they are small and star-like. Search it if you want a more in-detail explanation.  
**


	27. Chapter 27- Silver Villa Year Three

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me besides Tsubaki and the weird plot-line I somehow invented.**

 **Yes, there will be LGBT (and regular) action happening later on in the series. Don't like it, you can leave it. Also, many things may be different than the original world of Harry Potter, but whatever. This is an alternate universe.**

* * *

Chapter 27~

The next few weeks in "the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black" were nothing like Tsubaki had ever experienced. She came from a rich family, sure, but they had never really been one to flaunt their wealth unless it added humor, or they felt it was needed. They never really had use for a super nice mansion anyway.

Kreacher was starting to grow fond Tsubaki, which- as Sirius and Regulus both say- does not happen very often.

* * *

It was the end of the month, and Tsubaki was packing all her things.

"Oh, hey Tsu-" Regulus stopped abruptly when he saw she was packing. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She said in fake-annoyance.

"Where are you going?"

"Didn't I tell you? I have other plans. I'll see you at Hogwarts though." She grinned, as she levitated her suitcase.

"I- Fine. See you. Come again." Regulus said rather gloomily, walking out with her.

They ran into the rest of the Black family on their way down, so Tsubaki had to explain her situation over and over. "Oh well, she has to go, then she has to go," Mrs. Black sighed, "feel free to come back any time, dear!"

Tsubaki smiled and nodded.

She grabbed her luggage and teleported.

* * *

There she was again, in the same situation. Standing in front of Severus's house, the summer wind blowing in her hair. It was like first year all over again.

Tsubaki knocked on the door. Severus's dad answered it, completely not surprised to see her. "This late this time?" He grunted, clearly still not fully awake. "Something came up." Tsubaki smiled, as he stepped aside to let her in.

She walked up the stairs where she knew Severus's room was. She knocked. He opened the door, almost as if he was expecting someone else. "Where were you?" He demanded. Tsubaki held her hands up in surrender. "Something came up, okay? Sorry." She sighed. "It's fine. I was just... whatever." He muttered. He lead her inside.

"Where were you really?" Severus asked as Tsubaki leaned onto the wall of his bedroom. "Regulus's." She replied. " _Regulus's?_ " He repeated. "Why?"

"'Cause," she said, "he invited me over."

Sev frowned, as if finding it confusing. "Whatever." He shook it off. "We should get going."

With a wave of Tsubaki's hand, all his things magically organized themselves into his trunk. She levitated his luggage, along with her own, grabbed his hand, and lead him out of the house together.

She teleported to the familiar front of Lily's house. She let go of Severus's hand, and knocked on Lily's door. "Where were you?" Fumed the redhead as she opened the door. "Sorry, something came up." Tsubaki grinned. "I was waiting for you all day with my things packed!" She glared. "Whatever."

Tsubaki walked inside with Lily and levitated her luggage, bidding goodbye to Lily's mom, and teleporting to- well, you get it by now.

* * *

They spent the rest of their hot summer at Silver Villa, And even went swimming on the balcony swimming pool.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm trying to debate whether I should turn Tsubaki into a werewolf or not. Please tell me your suggestions.**


	28. Chapter 28- Yet Another Year

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me besides Tsubaki and the weird plot-line I somehow invented.**

 **Yes, there will be LGBT (and regular) action happening later on in the series. Don't like it, you can leave it. Also, many things may be different than the original world of Harry Potter, but whatever. This is an alternate universe.**

* * *

 _Legends never die  
They become a part of you  
Every time you bleed for reaching greatness  
Relentless you survive  
They never lose hope when everything's cold_

 _-"Legends Never Die" by League of Legends [crew]_

Chapter 28~

Once again, with a wish of the wind, the trio was back at the good ole Platform 9 3/4.

"Can you believe it? Fourth year!" Lily squealed."Believe it or not, yes." Tsubaki said plainly. "Oh very funny." Lily said back. Severus rolled his eyes. "Tsubaki's known for her sarcasm." He smirks. Lily pretends to be mad, but they all know that she can't be mad at her friends.

"C'mon," Tsubaki beckons, "let's go find a compartment."

They enter the empty train, and sit at their usual compartment. In Tsubaki's new black pouch, she pulls out some markers that are clearly new, as Severus or Lily never saw her use them. "What're those?" Sev asks.

Tsubaki smiled. "These are a popular brand of art markers in the muggle world."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of those; one of my muggle friends, Emily, uses them." Lily says.

* * *

After several masterpieces and a nap, they arrived at Hogwarts for their fourth year.

Tsubaki stretched as she, Sev, and Lily got off the Hogwarts Express and into Hogsmade. "Yet another year." Remus, who just arrived and stood next to her, beamed. "Yup." Tsubaki smiled back. "Haven't seen or heard from you in a while. How ya doin'?" "Oh, I'm fine." He sounded a tiny bit unsure. Tsubaki cocked her head, but she didn't push on it.

They took the carriages to the castle as yet another year began.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short episode. I'm gonna be taking a tiny break on FanFiction, and work on my other book.**


	29. Chapter 39- New Brooms and Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me besides Tsubaki and the weird plot-line I somehow invented.**

 **Yes, there will be LGBT (and regular) action happening later on in the series. Don't like it, you can leave it. Also, many things may be different than the original world of Harry Potter, but whatever. This is an alternate universe.**

* * *

Chapter 29~

As they arrived at Hogsmead, once again, Tsubaki realizes what she forgot.

"Shit!" She cursed. "What?" Lily asked, thinking it was something severe. "I forgot to buy a broom! I was gonna try out for Slytherin Quidditch team this year!" She said, thumping herself on the head. "Cover for me, guys. I'm gonna teleport to the shop and be back in no time."

Without even waiting to hear their response, she teleports away.

* * *

Tsubaki arrives at the store for Quidditch supplies at Diagon Alley. She walks in, without stopping to realize the looks people are casting her, wondering why a Hogwarts student is still here.

She quickly grabs the newest and best broom model, a [I can't think of a name so just imagine it], and heads over to the cashier to pay for it.

A moment later, she walks out of the store, with a [I can't think of a name so just imagine it] in hand. She quickly teleports back onto the carriage so that hopefully no one would notice her gone.

* * *

"Finally!" Lily's voice greets her as she enters. "I had to deal with Potter pestering me about where you were."

"James? Really? Why?" Tsubaki raised an eyebrow as she sat down, storing her new broom above her in the overhead compartment. (I don't know if carriages have these, but planes definitely do, so whatever.)

Severus scoffed. "You go by first name basis already, and you don't say you're friends."

"Oh shut it Sev." Tsubaki elbowed him playfully.

"Dunno, said something about needing to tell you something." Lily shrugged.

"Huh, okay. I'll talk to him later." Tsubaki says.

They chat for the rest of the ride, until at last they arrive at Hogwarts. The trio get off the carriage and enter the Great Hall, where they separate to the Gryfindor and Slytherin tables. Many are surprised that their friendship managed to survive for this long, because after all, Gryfindors and Slytherins weren't exactly known for getting along.

Severus and Tsubaki settle down at the Slytherin table, as the sorting starts.

Tsubaki would occasionally cheer when someone got sorted into Slytherin, but she was mostly zoned out. She felt like something big was gonna happen this year, and usually Tsubaki's sixth sense is pretty accurate.

As the sorting finished, Dumbledore's speech began, but like always, there wasn't really anything interesting. The dark haired Slytherin felt no interest in whatever the caretaker banned this year.

At last, when the feast started, the strange feeling did not go away when Tsubaki picket at her food, or for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about all these authors notes, I just feel like I have a lot to say and explain. Again, sorry about the short episodes, I'm getting writers block.**

 **But anyway, I feel like I have some things to clear up.**

 **In this AU, Severus does not develop romantic feelings for Lily, but instead for someone else. Remus and Tonks DO NOT get together. And some other stuff that will be revealed in the future.**

 **If you want a change in atmosphere from Tsubaki's popular and powerful life, I'm currently also writing a story on Wattpad about a shy and quiet girl with severe anxiety (her name is Lyra Vari), and the title is "Spectator"**

 **Okay, cya in the next chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30- Her Hidden Talent

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me besides Tsubaki and the weird plot-line I somehow invented.**

 **Yes, there will be LGBT (and regular) action happening later on in the series. Don't like it, you can leave it. Also, many things may be different than the original world of Harry Potter, but whatever. This is an alternate universe.**

* * *

Chapter 30~

Tsubaki could not sleep. This sixth sense thing got annoying sometimes. At last, she got out her phone, in which is of her design and charmed to work. She instead chose to message her best friend from the muggle world.

She and her friend chatted for a while, until at last Tsubaki felt sleepy. She bid goodbye to her friend and went to sleep at last.

* * *

She was awoken by Bella examining her phone.

"Bella, what are you doing?" She said sleepily while she rubbed her eyes.

"Tsu, what is this?" Bella asked, picking it up cautiously as if it were a dangerous object.

"It's a phone, Bella." Tsubaki rolled her eyes.

"What's that?" Questions Cissy, who's brushing her hair on her bed.

"Oh right. Pureblood stuff." Tsubaki sighs. "It's basically a handy device that muggles use."

Bella immediately sets the phone down as Tsubaki giggles, getting up to do her hair.

She puts her hair into two low twin-tails and puts on her uniform before heading to the common room to meet Sev. And there he is, sitting on the couch, waiting for her. They set off to first period, meeting up with Lily along the way.

* * *

 **-Later-**

As classes finish, students pile into the Great Hall for dinner. Tsubaki, of course, sits with Sev at the end of the table, but to his dismay, Regulus joins the two. "Hello, Tsubaki." He greets. "Oh, hey Severus."

Sev grumbles a "hi" and starts to pick at his food. Tsubaki, however, greets him much friendlier. "Oh, konbanwa, Reg! What brings you to our..." (She looks around) "... nifty little corner?"

"Oh, not much!" Regulus smiles. "I was just... um... wondering if you, uh, wanted to hang out in Hogsmead next weekend?"

Tsubaki smiled respectfully, but Sev did not seem to be much of a fan of this idea. He put his arm protectively around her. "Maybe next time, Black. She's going with me." He practically growled. Regulus recoiled, and pretending to be finished with dinner, excuses himself.

The black haired Slytherin turned to her friend, giggling with an eyebrow raised. "Am I now?" She laughs. Sev turns away, blushing slightly. "Whatever. I mean, if you want to..."

Tsubaki hugs her friend and smiles. "Of course!"

"Whatever." Severus goes back to eating his dinner without a word, while Tsubaki grins like an idiot, trying to contain her laughter by shoving lasagna down her throat. When Lily gave her a look from across the hall, Tsubaki shrugged and grinned again.

* * *

Lily caught up with her after dinner.

"Hey, what were you grinning about earlier? I really thought you were gonna choke." Lily said sternly. Tsubaki waved her off. "Oh nothing, Lils. I just thought it was funny that Sev asked me to go to Hogsmead with him like that." She explained. Lily gasped. "I knew you two would end up together! Who confessed?" She giggled hysterically. Tsubaki raised an eyebrow. She never truly understood relationships. The only time she dated was in grade school.

"Um, neither? Because we aren't dating?" Tsubaki said skeptically. Lily frowned. "Oh, that's sad. So it's not a date?"

"No, it's a meeting to decide when to dominate Earth." Tsubaki said sarcastically. "No dip it's not a date."

"Your sarcasm deserves an Oscar award." Lily roller her eyes.

Tsubaki punches Lily playfully. "Well, it's getting late. We should get going."

* * *

 _"Circles in circles,_

 _I go around_

 _Looking for a reason that can't be found._

 _Circles in circles,_

 _without a sound_

 _My tears can't be heard as they hit the ground._

 _Circles in circles, I go around-"_

"Your singing is wonderful."

Tsubaki whipped around. She saw Sirius standing there. "Pads, I-" He put a hand up to stop her. "You can't say it was anything else, because I know it was you." He said.

The black-haired Slytherin sighed. "Don't tell anyone."

Sirius gave her a questioning look. "Why not? Your singing IS wonderful, why not let anyone know?"

"It's just... It's embarrassing..."

"What's so embarrassing about having a talent?"

"It's just... never mind. You obviously came to the front of the Slytherin common room for a reason."

"Tsu, Tsu. Always correct."

"Cut to the chase, Siri."

"Oh whatever. Me and Moony actually have something to admit."

"Which is...?"

Sirius looked nervous. "Uh, I'll chicken out of explaining. Can I tell you tomorrow?"

Tsubaki shrugged. "Fine, but only because I'm tired. And _don't tell anyone!_ " She walked into the common room with a "Wakanake!" and disappeared into the depths of her common room.

* * *

 **-SIRIUS P.O.V.-**

As he made his way back to his common room, he speculated whether to tell Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail about Tsubaki's "hidden" talent.

He decides he should tell them. After all, they're her friends as well. She would make a great singer, she just doesn't know it. "Roiian!" Sirius shouts at the portrait, and walks in.

He was immediately greeted by Moony, but not in the way he expected.

* * *

.


	31. Chapter 31- Their Secret

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me besides Tsubaki and the weird plot-line I somehow invented.**

 **Yes, there will be LGBT (and regular) action happening later on in the series. Don't like it, you can leave it. Also, many things may be different than the original world of Harry Potter, but whatever. This is an alternate universe.**

* * *

Chapter 31~

 **-REMUS P.O.V.-**

"Did you tell her yet?" Remus asked nervously. He wanted to know her opinion on these matters. After all, she was his first friend. Sirius shook his head. "I'll tell her tomorrow. I promise. But I'm sure she'll support you either way. Anyway, I found out something else on the way." He said. "What?" Remus was curious. "She is great at singing. Really. But she doesn't want anyone to know that." Sirius said, suddenly turning serious. (Okay, you know I had to at some point.)

"But why is that surprising?" Remus said simply. "Tsubaki's the kind of person who would have a million hidden talents, and be overly modest. In fact, it's not even modesty anymore."

"Well, I suppose..." Sirius said.

* * *

 **-BACK TO TSUBAKI P.O.V.-**

As she laid that night in bed, she felt so embarrassed even though Sirius swore not to tell. She was sick and tired of everyone telling her she was perfect, she had to be perfect, or she had a perfect life. She thought this would be different. She thought she could be respected for who she was.

Tsubaki sighed, and decided to get some sleep.

* * *

The next day, Tsubaki was awoken by Bella trying to find her lost earring. "Where is it?! It was two thousand galleons!" She screeched, searching frantically around their dormitory. Tsubaki got up and decided it would be a good idea to leave the dormitory for a while.

She got downstairs and stretched. She and Severus headed off to class, ready to start the day.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! Sorry for all these short episodes, lack of posts, and author's notes. I have finals these two months, so I need to take a break. Hope you understand!**


	32. Chapter 32- Wolfstar

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me besides Tsubaki and the weird plot-line I somehow invented.**

 **Yes, there will be LGBT (and regular) action happening later on in the series. Don't like it, you can leave it. Also, many things may be different than the original world of Harry Potter, but whatever. This is an alternate universe.**

* * *

Chapter 32~

"Hey Tsu!" Sirius called to Tsubaki, who was walking with Severus to their first class. Severus glared at him, but Tsubaki smiled. "Oh, hey Siri. What did you need to tell me? Sev, you can go on ahead." She greeted, and waved her companion off, who was not too happy about that. He scowled at Sirius and ran ahead and caught up to Lily.

The black-haired Slytherin turned to him. "So, what did you need?" She asked him. "Need to... inform you of something..." He muttered, gesturing for her to follow him. The two walked over to an empty hallway.

"So, uh, how do I say this?" He said nervously.

"Say it directly." She answered simply.

"Well, uh... me and Remus... we... we're dating."

Tsubaki didn't even bat an extra eye at this. "Congrats! I kinda predicted it, but this is just... yay!" She cheered, and she clapped. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "A-Are you sure you heard me right?" He asked, unsure why she wasn't against it. "Of course!" She smiled. "I'm 100% for it!"

He blinked. Reading his mind, she nodded. "I shipped you guys from the very beginning." She smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Scentless here. Again, sorry for the short chapters and all these authors notes. I have a feeling I'm annoying you guys. So sorry. Just wanted to tell you that I won't be uploading as much, and I still need to get over my writers block. Thanks for understanding.**


	33. Chapter 33- Death Eater Fight Already?

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me besides Tsubaki and the weird plot-line I somehow invented.**

 **Yes, there will be LGBT (and regular) action happening in the series. Don't like it, you can leave it. Also, many things may be different than the original world of Harry Potter, but whatever. This is an alternate universe.**

* * *

 **Not-so quick A/N before we start: Hey guys, it's Scentless again. I know, I know, I've been gone for... how long now? About half a year, probably. And I'm sorry. After I took my break because I was getting ready for finals in school, I just sort of moved on. I lost all motivation for this story; even though I had such great plans for it. I fell out of the fanbase for a while, and moved on to Wattpad- and even got sucked in to a new fanbase while I was at it, and started focusing on that exclusively along with my new co-writer, Eight. But now, I'm back. I fell back again, I guess you could say. But enough of my rambling, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 33~

Tsubaki was very happy. Her friends had gotten together in the beginning of the year. Lily owed her 5 galleons for that. But she still couldn't shake off the odd feeling...

"Tsu!" Sev yelled in her ear. She jumped. "Sev! You scared me!" The girl laughed. Severus shrugged, also grinning. "So, what did you need?" She asked, standing up. "It's Hogsmead weekend, remember? I asked you to go with me?" He pointed out. Tsubaki face-palmed. "Oh, right. I'm stupid, sorry Sev." She admitted. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets go." He smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her along. She laughed, following.

* * *

Severus and Tsubaki had a great time in Hogsmead. Although Severus looked very embarrassed that he couldn't buy much for her, Tsubaki didn't mind. ("I have too much anyway.")

However, nearing the end of the trip, the two somehow got separated. She couldn't find him, and he lost sight of her. Though, she did catch sight of the Marauders. By this point, the street was nearly empty. "Oh, there's Tsu." Peter pointed out first. They caught up to her. "Hey Tsu! What're you up to?" James asked, enthusiastically as always. "Hey James. Have you seen Sev?" She asked. He frowned, but before he could shake his head, they heard voices behind them.

"Four lions and a snake. What an interesting group." Someone snickered behind them. The five of them turned around quickly. There were three people standing there, all wearing black cloaks and a mask. "How cowardly. The ones confronting _us_ dare to threaten us, but are too cowardly to show their faces... You disgust me." Tsubaki snarled. She did indeed hate cowards, and wasn't just using it as an insult though.

"You dare-" Growled one, about to get out his wand, but one of the others stopped him. "Do you not know who she is?!" They whispered angrily. "She is a very useful asset! And besides, I highly doubt you can beat her anyway."

The first laughed again. "You're saying that I, a very experienced pureblood, can't beat a measly Hogwarts student."

"You don't know who she is, do you?" The third whispered frantically.

"Enough!" Tsubaki shouted. "Get to the point before I slice you into oblivion." She pulled a glowing blue katana out of thin air, and aimed it at them. "Might as well." The first said.

They charged at them. "We can't have you telling your professors about this, can we? Guess we'll have to kill you."

Unluckily for them, the five had very fast reflexes, and all had endured at least some form of "practice". Tsubaki jumped up in the air, charging up a beam in her hand. Remus followed, pulling out his wand; as did James, Sirius, and Peter. "'Aight then, you asked for it."

Remus and Sirius took on the third, James and Peter took on the second, and Tsubaki took on the first. "Little girls shouldn't fight." He snarled at her as he flung a spell at her that she easily dodged. "Aw c'mon, that's no fun. Now you're being sexist." She pretend-whined, thrusting her sword at him. It scratched the very side of his face that wasn't covered by his mask, before he pulled away hurriedly. But he didn't give up yet. "You brought the sword to the wand fight, girl!" He snarled, throwing a hex at her. But contrary to his beliefs, it did not hit her, even though it was blasted straight at her head.

She smirked. "Ah, but you seem to forget that I am also a witch." She blasted her charged-up beam in her hand, and it directly blasted his wand-arm. "It was _you_ that brought the wand to the gun fight."

"Well jeez, Tsubaki!" Sirius yelled, still facing off with his Death Eater. She smirked, and ran off to help James and Peter as Remus struck the final blow on their Death Eater. With five against one, the last stood no chance, and they knew this, so they made a run for it.

"Yeah, run ya coward!" Tsubaki shouted after them. "Well, that's that, I guess. I say we leave these guys here and let the professors find them and head back to the school." James said. "Agreed." The four chorused.

* * *

Severus practically tackled Tsubaki when she got back to the common room. "Where were you?" He interrogated her. "I could ask the same of you." She laughed.


End file.
